Digimon: Frontier-Loud
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: Lincoln cree que solo es un estorbo para su familia después del vídeo escolar, y descubre que algunas de sus hermanas solo sienten lastima por él, pero una noche cambiara su vida después de recibir un mensaje. Ahora emprenderá una aventura descubriendo el peligro en que se encuentra el universo y a la vez nacerán nuevos guerreros para protegerla.
1. El nacimiento de un guerrero

**DIGIMON FRONTIER-LOUD.**

**Capitulo 1: El nacimiento de un guerrero.**

– ¿En dónde estoy?... ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Hay alguien… Hola! –Gritaba un chico de once años con cabello blanco.

Lincoln estaba preocupado no sabía en donde estaba, era un lugar totalmente desconocido para él. Lo único que lograba ver era destrucción y caos acompañados por una gran oscuridad, como si hubiera ocurrido una gran guerra. No habían humanos ni tampoco animales alrededor, el único humano con vida era Lincoln que tenía un sinfín de preguntas: – ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? ¿Mis hermanas en donde están?

Fue entonces que desde el cielo oscuro; apareció un ser de forma demoniaca que estaba rodeado por una aura negra y dentro se corazón poseía soberbia. ¿Acaso él era; el responsable? Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ese ser; se diera cuenta de la presencia del muchacho, con su mano forma una esfera negra para lanzarla al albino sin ninguna piedad.

El peliblanco estaba aterrado y paralizado, nunca había visto una figura tan aterradora en su vida ni siquiera los dibujos de espectros que hacia su hermana Lucy se comparaba en aquel ser. Lo peor de todo era que esa criatura lo estaba atacando sin ningún motivo, siendo su única reacción cubrirse con sus brazos. Que importaba las preguntas que tenía en mente o en donde estaban ellas, ya que su vida se iba acabar muy pronto con tan solo de recibir ese ataque… O por al menos eso creía.

–Eh... ¿No estoy muerto? –El muchacho levantaba su vista. –Pero que…

Al frente del peliblanco se encontraba un gran dragón de color carmesí, en cuatro patas y con unas alas de llamas. El misterioso dragón había protegido a Lincoln del ataque, pero porque.

–No entiendo absolutamente nado de lo que está pasando… porque me protegió? ¿Quiénes son?

Fue entonces que desde los escombros del lugar; fueron apareciendo otras nueve criaturas de distintas formas y tamaños. Algunos de ellos tenían rasgos humanos y otras eran como bestias salvajes. Eran nada menos que los diez guerreros que se habían rebelado contra aquel emperador oscuro para poder salvar el universo. Cada uno de ellos dominaba un elemento de la tierra: Fuego, luz, viento, hielo, rayo, oscuridad, tierra, agua, bosque y acero.

Los diez guerreros misteriosos combinaron sus fuerzas y lanzaron con su poder su ataque especial, logrando vencer al demonio. Encerr ándolo en un portal que lo llevaría hacia la zona oscura en donde permanecería hay por el resto de su vida. Mientras que los guerreros formaban un circulo observando al peliblanco.

–¿Qué significa esto? –El peliblanco estaba confundido por lo que había visto, no conocía a ningún ser o animal con esa forma. Aun así estaba totalmente asombrado por tener a esas increíbles a su alrededor, pero de su expresión cambiaria a miedo al ver que el mismo dragón que lo protegió; se estaba dirigiéndose directamente hacia él. Con su expresión y su fuerte rugido que tenía mostraba que el resultado no iba ser para nada bonito. Lo único que se le vino en mente al pobre muchacho que iba ser comido por ese dragón. –PORFAVOR NO!

…..

**PUM!**

El peliblanco acababa de despertar con una dolorosa caída desde la cama, por al menos había despertado antes de ser comido por el dragón.

–Auch… eso dolió mucho. –El muchacho se levantaba a penas del suelo, se había golpeado fuertemente en su brazo izquierdo, pero a pesar del pequeño dolor no dejaba de pensar del extraño sueño que había tenido o cual era su significado. No era raro que se soñara siendo un súper héroe que protegía la ciudad de noche, pero soñar con esas criaturas, quizás solo fue por jugar muchos videojuegos. Pero las dudas eran; ¿Qué clase de criaturas eran? ¿Por qué lo protegerían si después lo atacarían?

–No logro entender… –Se sobaba su brazo izquierdo.

La puerta de su habitación se abre, apreciando a una hermana mayor de cabello rubio que estaba muy preocupada por su hermanito.

–Lincoln ¿Te paso algo? Te escuche gritar.

–Tranquila Leni solo fue un mal sueño… y una dolorosa caída. –Se tocaba el brazo.

–Vaya tuvo que haber sido uno muy malo para que gritas y cayeras de la cama… ¿seguro que no te duele?

–No te preocupes solo es poco de dolor, de seguro más tarde se me pasara… ojala que ellas también se le pasara…

–Lose… aun siguen molestas por el video, pero tranquilo hermanito no tenias malas intenciones. Tarde o temprano se olvidaran.

–Gracias Leni. Ojala que sea así.

–Ahora debes arreglarte para ir a la escuela, sabes lo impaciente que es Lori…

–Leni. Es sábado...

–Cierto… bueno entonces aprovechar el día. –Se retira de la habitación.

El peliblanco se queda solo en su habitación para ordenar su cama, y vestirse para un nuevo día. Aunque durante estos días no habían sido los mejores para el peliblanco, la mayoría de sus hermanas aun estaban molestas por el video vergonzoso que hizo. A pesar que él borro; el video y hizo uno peor sobre él fue completamente inútil, ya que algunos lo habían descargado y fue entonces que sus hermanas fueron las hace reír, culpando únicamente a Lincoln. Las únicas que no estaban molesto con él eran Leni, Lily y Luan; esta ultima intento de hablar con sus hermanas más de una ocasión e incluso se había echado la culpa; de que era la verdadera responsable, pero fue inútil de igual modo el rencor y la ley del hielo iba hacia Lincoln.

El chico esperaba que todo se resolviera y fuese como antes. Una vez que termina de ordenar sus cosas y de vestirse, se quedo recostado en su cama por un buen rato meditando sobre el sueño que había tenido. Después de unos minutos el chico sale de su habitación para ir al baño y luego bajar para hacia la cocina para poder tomar su desayuno. Fue entonces que mientras; que bajaba las escaleras escucho a algunas de sus hermanas hablando, así que se detiene para oír.

–Chicas ¿Por qué no olvidan de una vez el asunto del video?... solo es un niño de once años.

–Al parecer no lo entiendes Luan… no solo por el video, él siempre arruina todo… acaso no te acuerdas que hizo; que nuestro protocolo fuera un fracaso o cuando nos hizo perder el tiempo; que según Bobby le era infiel a Lori. Para terminar muchos tienen el video descargado, ahora los equipos oponentes y mis compañeros no paran de reírse de mí.

–Leni solo es inocente, literalmente por eso ya no está enojada.

–Además tú solo lo defiendes porque; tú eres su cómplice dientes de hojalata.

–Pero… que hay del trofeo que le dimos acaso no significa nada?

–Ash… solo fue… por lastima al igual por tus chistes.

Para la comediante había sido doloroso que su hermana deportista le dijo, no por sus chistes sino porque ellas solo sentían lastima hacia su único hermano. Por otro lado el peliblanco se encontraba sentado en uno de los escalos y estaba como si una flecha lo atacara al escuchar eso.

–En verdad soy un fracasado. –Se decía así mismo. El chico va hacia el baño para pensar un poco las cosas ya que tampoco quería mostrar que había escuchado toda la conversación. Después de unos minutos logra desayunar a pesar de las miradas frías y la ley del hielo de parte de algunas hermanas, teniendo otro día normal.

…..

Eran casi las 21:40 pm. El peliblanco se encontraba jugando en su consola portátil un juego de pokemon. Su día había sido como siempre; hacer sus cosas del hogar, salir con sus amigos y sentir culpa. Lo único que no sabía que en esta noche las cosas iban a cambiar.

**Bip… bip… bip… **_Sonaba su celular._

–Eh ¿Pero quién estará llamando a esta hora? –El chico toma su celular para poder responder la llama, pero había dejado de sonar en cambio mostraba un mensaje en la pantalla: "_**Quieres encenderlo: SI o NO**_" –Esto es raro, pero. –Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba ese mensaje, así que sin dudarlo presiona el botón seleccionando **SI**.

–**Señor Lincoln Marie Loud… el juego para decidir su futuro ha iniciado.**

–Pero que ¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre? –El chico estaba sorprendido y a la vez confundido, nunca había escuchado una voz así, especial no sabía a qué se refería. –De seguro solo es una broma de Luan, hasta que…

–**Esto no es una broma… Por favor dirigirse a la estación de trenes antes de las 22:00hrs. **

El peliblanco no entendía para nada lo que significaba estos mensajes, pero al ser un niño de once años tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que aquella voz le había dicho de; decidir su futuro. Quizás era nada menos el momento que descubriría su verdadero talento en vez de meter la pata o arruinar las vidas de sus hermanas, así que miro el reloj que tenía en su cuarto que indicaban las 21:43hrs.

–Con que decidir mi futuro je. –El chico toma su abrigo de color rojo. Estaba decidido a ir no pensaba de ser un simple fracasado por el resto de su vida. En todo caso sus padres habían salido por la noche y posiblemente a la mayoría de sus hermanas les daría igual a donde fuera a estas noches. –Bien estoy, pero debo apurarme antes que sean las diez.

El chico sale de su cuarto cuidadosamente para no llamar la atención. Cada una de sus hermanas se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones, así que el chico camina hacia los escalones hasta llegar al living y luego salir por la puerta principal para poder conocer su futuro. Pero no se dio cuenta que una de sus hermanas estaba saliendo del baño y noto la actitud sospechosa de su hermanito, se fue asomar cuidadosamente hacia las escalera apreciando de cómo su hermano se iba de la casa como si nada.

–Hay no por favor Lincoln... que no sea lo; que estoy pensando.

…..

El chico se encontraba corriendo por las calles, ya casi se le iba acabando el oxigeno, pero no podía para ya que le faltaba poco por llegar al estación de trenes. Después de unas cuadras se encontraba afuera de la estación en la cual se queda pensando un poco, pensando que quizás se trataba de alguna trampa o en realidad solo era una broma de mal gusto. Pero no podía dejar de recordar las palabras de Lynn: **solo fue… por lastima.** El chico tomo un gran suspiro y procedió a entrar hacia la estación, tenía que ver si había valido la pena de correr hasta acá y de haber huido de unos perros. Sin darse cuenta que dos personas lo habían seguido.

El chico se encontraba adentro de la estación. A pesar que era tarde aun había mucha gente esperando su viaje. El chico no sabía qué hacer ahora, ya estaba en el terminal, pero que tenía que hacer.

**Bip… bip… bip…**

Su celular estaba sonando de nuevo, así que el chico lo saca para mirarlo ya que traía un nuevo mensaje: **Dirigirse al ascensor B-11.** El peliblanco sin perder el tiempo va hacia los ascensores ya que solo faltaban cuatro minutos para las diez, mientras que se dirigía hacia donde se le había indicado pudo apreciar a su amiga Tabby tomando el ascensor B-12 dejándole con una duda al chico.

–Pero porque Tabby está aquí. Acaso también… –No pudo continuar ya que alguien le toco el hombro preocupándolo mucho.

–Adonde crees que vas.

–Lincoln por favor… no te vayas de la casa y juro que nunca más te utilizare como modelo. –Decía Leni, mientras que abrazaba a su hermano con unas pocas lagrimas.

–¿Leni? ¿Luan? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

–Pues cuando te vi salir de la casa, cuando salía del baño… pensé que te querías irte de la casa, y supuse que no tendrías ganas de hablar con las demás y por solo traje a Leni a que me acompañaras, para que no te fueras de la casa. –Se unía al abrazo.

–Porfis Linky no te vayas…

–Chicas tranquila… no me estoy marchando de la casa, solo vengo a ver de que se tratara mi futuro. –Se aparataba del brazo de sus hermanas para intentar de tomar el ascensor.

–¿Qué? Claro que no… –La comediante lo toma del brazo. – ¿En donde sacaste eso? Y ¿Sabes qué hora es para que andes jugando?

–Chicas ustedes no me crearían, pero… debo irme a tomar el ascensor antes de las diez de la noche o si no estaré destinado a ser un fracasado por el resto de mi vida.

–¿Qué? –Las dos estaban confundidas. Luan dijo: –Lincoln… pero, en donde sacaste…

–En esta mañana escuche; a las demás decir que yo era el responsable de todo lo malo que pasaba… yo soy el que siempre arruina todo, soy un patético inútil… solo les doy lastima ¿Cierto… por eso no voy a perder esa oportunidad de ser alguien talentoso.

–Lincoln tú no eres ningún fracasado, las demás solo dijeron porque están enojadas…

–Ja seguro que es por eso, no soy ningún tonto para no darme cuenta… lo siento chicas… –El peliblanco ya no podía perder más tiempo con ellas le quedaba menos de dos minutos para tomar el ascensor, pero sus dos hermanas no lo iban a dejar ir fácilmente. Así que tuvo una idea de cómo sacárselas de encima, apuntando su dedo hacia una dirección. –Miren allá es Hugh sin camisa!

–Enserio ¿Dónde? –Las dos voltearon a ver con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida. Mientras que Lincoln sin perder el tiempo va hacia el ascensor.

–Ja son unas tontas.

El peliblanco llega hacia el ascensor en donde se le había indicado, pero no tenía idea de cuál piso ir. Pero el ascensor se abre solo sin presionar ningún botón. El chico estaba un poco confundido, pero le faltaba poco para las diez así que entro. Por otro lado sus dos hermanas al no haber ubicado a Hugh y escuchar que le dijeron tontas se voltean para solo ver a su hermano tomando el ascensor, así que ellas corren hacia él, pero se estaba cerrando así que ambas dieron gran salta hacia adelante llegando con su hermano con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chocar con la parte trasera del ascensor.

–Oh… chicas. –Estaba preocupado. –Lo siento por el engaño, pero…

–A quien les dices tontas! –Las dos estaban molestas.

–Rayos. –Se formaba una pequeña pelea del blanco con las chicas. Hasta que la velocidad del ascensor fue aumentando y empezaran a brillar luces debajo de los botones. –No entiendo.

–¿A cuál piso vamos?

–No lo sé.

Después de unos segundos el ascensor llega al último piso. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor se pudo apreciar un gran lugar de un pasillo negro con un piso de color azul, era un terminal. En el centro del lugar se podía apreciar a doce trenes de distintos colores posicionados en un círculos, estaban listos para emprender su viaje. También había un gran reloj en el centro que indicaba las 22:00hrs con una fuerte sirena que avisaba que era la hora del viaje.

–Esto sí es raro, es como si fuera un subterráneo secreto.

Las chicas estaban confundidas ya que no sabían de la existencia; de este terminal y sentían una extraña sensación en el ambiente. Mientras que Lincoln le llegaba otro mensaje de voz: –**Esta es la última oportunidad… vas a subir? O se irá a casa?**

El peliblanco estaba muy decido en lo que iba hacer, estaba muy seguro en su decisión, ya no quería ser alguien que arruine las vidas de las mas, era el momento de descubrir su talento. Sin perder el tiempo, ni siquiera de hablarse a sus dos hermanas corrió hacia a uno de los trenes. La mayoría ya estaban cerrando las puertas y otros se estaban poniendo en marcha. El peliblanco se sube en la parte trasera de un tren al ver que no había ninguna otro forma de verdad no quería perder la oportunidad. Su tren se estaba poniendo en marcha.

Ellas ya se habían dado cuenta que su hermano para nada iba a cambiar de opinión. Asi que no tenían más opción de acompañarlo sin importar a donde fuera, ya que su deber como hermanas mayores tenían que cuidar a su hermano menor, pero el tren está en marcha y para subirse solo tenían una forma. La comediante alcanza agarrar uno de los barrotes de la parte trasera del tren, y le toma la mano a Leni para que no quedara atrás. El tren ya estaba a punto de alejarse de la plataforma, pero en ese preciso momento las dos chicas saltaron hacia adelante alcanzando afirmarse apenas de la parte trasera. Las dos estaban bien agarradas de los barrotes para no caer e intentaron de pasar los barrotes, pero estaban un poco asustadas y dudosas quizás mejor hubieran regresado a casa en vez de estar agarradas de un tren en movimiento. Fue entonces que alguien les extendió sus manos.

–Chicas… creo que necesitan unas manos. –Le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda. Las chicas toman la mano de su hermano, una a cada lado para que este les ayudara a subir seguramente al tren. Lo habían logrado. –Chicas eso fue estúpido de saltar a un tren en movimiento ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

–No creo que sea tan estúpido como salir de casa a estas horas de la noche… Es más que obvio que no vas a cambiar de opinión…

–y es nuestro deber como hermanas mayores de cuidarte. –Termino la frase Leni.

–Chicas gracias por entenderlo... También perdón por preocuparlas. –Las abraza, formando un lindo abrazo entre los tres.

–¿Adónde va este tren? –Preguntaba la rubia.

–No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

–ES ENSERIO LINCOLN! –Gritaron las dos chicas.

…..

Después del pequeño conflicto entre hermanos. Los tres Louds procedieron a entrar hacia adentro del tren ya que iba ser mucho más seguro que afuera y con más iluminación. Una vez dentro los chicos caminaron por diferentes pasillos del tren, en la cual cada pasillo estaba completamente vacío solo con los asientos de los pasajeros. Era como si ellos tres fueran los únicos que habían tomado el transporte, siendo al raro y sin sentido para ellos. Hasta que; llegaron que parecía ser el ultimo pasillo antes de llegar a la sala de control, en la cual se encontraban dos personas más; uno de ellos era un niños de un aproximado de siete o ocho que usaba un suéter de color celeste, cabello rubio y tenia puesto en la boca un aparato dental, pero esta triste. Mientras que el otro era una chica que al parecer estaba consolando al niño, la chica era muy familiar para el peliblanco.

–Hola Tabby ¿Qué tal? –El peliblanco se acerba hacia su amiga para saludarla.

–Hola Lincoln ¿Acaso a ti también te llegaron esos extraños mensajes? –Preguntaba ella a su amigo de cabello blanco. A la vez iba notando la presencia de las dos hermanas de Lincoln. –Hola chicas. –Las dos le devuelven el saludo. –Ellas también?

–No solo seguimos a Lincoln para que no le pasara nada malo...

–Leni no era necesario decir eso… –No quería parecer patético ante su amiga. –al parecer no soy el único que quiere decidir su futuro. –Fue entonces que el chico noto la presencia del niño que se encontraba al lado de Tabby llorando. –¿Quién es él? ¿Qué le pasa?

–Bueno… desde que me subi lo encontré llorando, así he tratado de consolarlo y me dijo…

–Me llamo Jimmy… unos chicos malos me obligaron… Yo no quería venir, me trajeron a la fuerza. –Decía el niño, mientras que levantaba su rostro mostrando sus lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Recordaba el momento en aquel chico de la playera amarilla junto con el chico de la gorra roja lo arrojaron hacia el tren antes que las puertas se cerraran. –Solo quiero irme a casa.

–Tranquilo Jimmy. –Tabby lo seguía consolando.

–Pobre niño…

–Esos chicos deben ser muy malos. –Tanto Leni como Luan sentían lastima por el pobre niño, quizás alguna palabra de aliento serviría, pero su hermano se adelanto.

–Jimmy debes estar tranquilo solo va ser un pequeño y simple viaje… además no voy a dejarte que te algo malo te pase, te voy a proteger. –Decía Lincoln con el objetivo de tranquilizar al niño.

–¿Lo dices enserio? Ni siquiera sé de cómo te llamas…

–Me llamo Lincoln Loud… –Se presentaba el peliblanco, mientras que indica sus dos hermanas. –Ellas son mis hermanas mayores; Luan la amantes de las bromas y Leni la gran diseñadora. –Las dos chicas se presentan amablemente hacia el niño.

Por una parte el niño se sintió un poco más tranquilo y seguro, ante de las palabras que le había dicho el peliblanco. Lincoln no dudo que el niño igual tenía sus problemas al igual que él, pero aun tenía una duda.

–Tabby… ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Tienes mucho talento en la música o acaso...

–Lincoln veras yo… –Ella estaba a punto de responderle de sus razones y problemas.

En ese momento las luces del tren se apagaron dejando el lugar totalmente oscuro, con poco vista para ver a su alrededor. No solo eso, sino también ocurrió un fuerte temblor haciendo se cayeran y quedaran esparcidos en distintitas partes del oscuro pasillo. Fue entonces que Leni y Luan que estaban juntas notaron algo raro en Lincoln, Tabby y Jimmy por un segundo los vieron en otros cuerpos: Lincoln como un guerrero de color carmesí, Tabby como una hada y Jimmy como un osito polar, fue tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojo. Dejándolas confundidas con la boca abierta.

–Luan ¿Qué fue eso?

–No lo sé Leni…

–¿Chicas están bien? –Preguntaba el peliblanco mientras que se ponía de pie. Pero noto que desde su bolsillo algo estaba alumbrado era nada menos que su celular, que al sacarlo este empezó a cambiar de forma convirtiéndose; en un objeto pequeño de color negro y rojo con una pequeña pantalla, dejándolo bien sorprendido. –¿Qué está pasando?

–**Este es su Digibyte… Bienvenidos al Digimundo. **

–Digi… que?

El chico no era el único en que su celular se había convertido en un Digibyte, ya que también Tabby y Jimmy tenían uno, pero eran de distinto color. Fue entonces que el pasillo del tren volvió a iluminar, pero la luz provenía del sol habían llegado a un mundo nunca antes visto.

En ese momento se escucha un fuerte ruido como si tratara de la bocina del tren, pero sonaba muy natural. Obviamente los que estaban en el tren tenían sus manos para tapar sus oídos.

–Ah… ni Luna hace ruidos tan fuertes. –Decía el peliblanco, que notaba algo distinto en el lugar. Sus hermanas se encontraban en las ventanas, viendo unas pequeñas criaturas voladoras de forma de fantasmas.

–Miren que lindos pajaritos. –Dijo la inocente Leni.

–Leni… no creo que sean pájaros. –Le corrigió Luan –¿Qué serán?

Había cientos y cientos de esas criaturas voladoras sonrientes afuera del tren, que se asomaban en las ventas que para esos extraños seres. Tabby se encontraba asomada en una de las ventanas, fue entonces que uno de las criaturas se asomo mucho a la ventana para hacer una mala broma, aplasta mucho su cuerpo formando una cara muy rara y perturbadora haciendo que la chica se asustara con los cabellos en punta. –AH!

El grito de la chica fue tan fuerte que espanto a las criaturas haciendo que estas se fueran volando hacia a otro lugar. Mientras que se apreciaba el tren que andaba por un largo riel, pero el tren no era común y corriente, ya que tenía unos colmillos y cuatro ojos en la parte delantera. Iban llegando lo que parecía ser el terminal de trenes.

–¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntaba el peliblanco. Ellos habían llegado al Digimundo y su misión e destino iba iniciar ya.

El tren extraño al fin se había detenido. Este procede en abrir las puertas en la cual se asoman los cinco chicos que estaban como pasajeros, pero no bajaron ya que enfrente de ellos se encontraban unas criaturas redondas con largas orejas, de ojos rojos y de piel gris. (Guau son humanos. Son niños. De verdad son humanos) eran las palabras que decían esas extrañas criaturas. El tren al ver que los chicos no bajaban decide hacerlo por la fuerza, empujándolos con una carga de vapor sacando a los cinco.

–Por Dios es enserio... Ustedes tenían que bajarse mucho antes. –El tren estaba hablando.

–Acaso me volví loco o el tren de verdad está hablando? –Al parecer el peliblanco no era el único, los demás también lo oyeron.

–Más respeto no soy un tren; soy un Trailmon. Me llamo Bort. Ahora se encuentran en el terminal de la llama un poblado de los digimons.

– ¿Digimons?

Ninguno de ellos no sabían lo que estaba pasando, quizás solo era un sueño, pero no lo era. ¿Qué era los digimundo? ¿Por qué estaban aquí? Eran preguntas que ellos tenían. Lo único que sabía que ahora estaban rodeados por esas criaturas que al parecer eran Digimons.

–Quiero a mi mamá! –Volvió a llorar Jimmy al estar rodeado por esas horribles criaturas.

–Para volver a casa solo encuentren el Digi-Spirit. –Dijo el Trailmon antes de irse, dejando solo a los chicos.

–Espera no te vayas… ¿Qué es el Digi-spirit? –Lincoln intento de seguirlo, pero era inútil el tren era mucho más rápido. Mientras que sentía los choreques de Jimmy. –Vaya en verdad es peor que Lily… Jimmy deja de llorar quieres ya escuchaste a ese… Tra… Trailmon podremos regresar a casa si encontramos algo llamado Digi-Spirit.

–Pero en donde esta esa cosa? –Preguntaba Tabby.

Fue entonces que los digimons que estaban rodeando a los chicos empezaron a huir ya que sentían una extraña presencia, las cosas se iban a ponerse feas. Los chicos no entendían hasta que sintió una explosión de color verde, haciendo que ellos se voltearan a ver de qué se trataba. Era fuego de color verde que estaba consumiendo una parte del poblado, a la vez se apreciaban a dos criaturas que huían del desastre pidiendo ayuda. Chocando el peliblanco y cayendo al suelo.

–¿Es un humano? –Preguntaba un digimon de color amarillo de orejas de conejo.

–Es un niño humano y uno bien raro, no sabía que a esa edad ya tienen canas. –Dijo el otro que era de color blanco y una boca negra, mientras que lo observaba con una lupa.

–Disculpen, pero saben que está pasando. –El chico estaba nervioso.

Los dos pequeños digimons estaban a punto de responder. Pero en ese momento dese las llamas verdes aparecía una criatura de cuatro patas color negro, que en cada lado de sus piernas delanteras tenía una cabeza, su expresión mostraba que las cosas no iban salir para nada bien.

–¿Dónde está el Digi-spirit?

–Ya te dijimos Cerberumon que no sabemos.

–Son unos mentiros, siento digi-spirit cerca. –Cerberumon lanza un ataca de lanza llamas verdes para atacar a los dos digimon y a Lincoln. –**Fuego enfurecido.**

El peliblanco por su parte toma a los dos digimon en brazo e intenta de huir del ataque de cerberumon. Por otro lado los demás estaban atemorizados, no se imaginaron que las cosas se podían ponerse más extrañas, bizarras y peligrosas. No sabían que hacer o como detenerlo ni siquiera los animales del bosque eran tan peligrosos como este ser, pero Leni y Luan no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras que un monstruo atacaba a su único hermano.

Lincoln seguía huyendo del ataque de cerberumon, quizás fue una mala idea haber venido, pero al estar pensando no se dio cuenta que estaba en el borde del lugar y con un paso falso cae hacia abajo, teniendo un fuerte golpe por suerte había suelo abajo y no un vacio sin fondo. Mientras que el peliblanco se ponía de pie se cae su Digibyte que empieza a iluminar y disparar una luz hacia adelante.

La luz apuntaba hacia una gran llama que estaba escondida. La llama se vuelve mucho más grande hasta destellar un gran destello mostrando un tipo de armadura carmesí rodeado por unas llamas de color azul.

–Eso que es? –Lincoln estaba confundido.

–Si no me equivoco es el Digi-spirit de la leyenda…

–El Digi-spirit… –El chico recordaba las palabras de Trailmon de cómo regresar a casa.

El peliblanco se pone de pie para ir a conseguir ese digi-spirit, pero no iba ser fácil ya que Cerberumon también lo había localizado. El la ya se encontraba abajo y listo para atacar al chico, pero siente unos pequeños golpes de piedras, alguien les estaba aventando piedras. Cerberumon al levantar la vista se da cuenta que dos chicas le estaban tirando piedras, mientras que Tabby cuidaba a Jimmy.

–Aléjate de mi hermano perro pulgoso.

–Eres un perro muy malo. –Leni y Luan le seguían aventando piedras, pero era inútil no le hacían ningún daño solo resultaba ser un poco molestoso así que.

–Estúpidas. **Fuego enfurecido** –Lanzo su ataque hacia las chicas, dándole en el suelo en que ellas estaban afirmadas teniendo una dolorosa y inesperadas caídas. Las dos estaban lastimadas.

–Leni! Luan! –El peliblanco se da cuenta del ataque.

Por otro lado cerberumon se lanza hacia el digi-spirit, el chico muy molesto no iba dejar que es monstruo se salieran con la suya y en el momento preciso agarra la cola de cerberu. Llegando hacia la parte del fuego azul preocupando mucho a los demás.

El monstruo ya estaba en las llamas apunto de robar el digi-spirit, pero fue quemado al instante por las llamas del fuego azul haciendo que este se retirara de inmediato de ese lugar, sin entender de cómo había pasado nunca había sido quemado ni siquiera los del purgatoria lo habían logrado. Por otro lado el peliblanco aun seguía en las llamas, pero no se estaba quemando ni siquiera lo sentía, él no lo entendía de cómo cerberumon siendo un peligroso digimon no aguantaba y él siendo un simple humano pudo aguantar. Fue entonces que su digibyte alumbraba y apuntaba hacia la armadura roja a la vez sentía como si alguien se uniera él.

El monstruo estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo, pero quería desquitarse primero; que mejor hacerlo con las dos chicas indefensas que le habían tirado piedras. Ellas al ver que el monstruo se le acerba no hicieron nada más que abrazarse pidiéndole misericordia. Obviamente Lincoln se dio cuenta: –DEJALAS EN PAZ.

El Digibyte se había activado. –**Digi-spirit digivolt ah…. **–_**THEME EVOLUTION**_–

Lincoln se estaba transformando, las partes de la armadura carmesí se le unían a su cuerpo. Ahora llevaba puesto la armadura, su cabello era rubio, tenía partes negras en sus brazos y piernas. En su cintura tenía el símbolo del fuego. Se había convertido en un Digimon.

–**AGUNIMON!**

Lincoln había digi-evolucionado en Agunimon. Este estaba rodeado de muchas llamas, mientras lanzando su grito de batalla y furia.

–QUE! Un humano ha evolucionado en un digimon? Eso es imposible. –Cerberumon estaba confundido no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

–Vaya… –Tabby y Jimmy que miraban desde arriba estaban sorprendidos por la transformación de Lincoln.

–Acaso Lincoln se convirtió… –Decía Luan sorprendida.

–en un Digimon. –Remato Leni.

–No uno cualquiera. –Dijo el digimon blanco, mientras que sacaba su libro y hojeaba hasta encontrar la pagina que mostraba al supuesto guerrero. –Es uno de los antiguos diez… Agunimon del fuego.

Agunimon absorbe las llamas que tenia encima, estaba listo para atacar. Preocupando mucho a cerberumon.

–Debe ser una broma. –El lanza su ataque de fuego enfurecido hacia a Agunimon, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente con unas acrobacias de vuelta carnero. No solo eso sino también toma a sus dos hermanas y a los dos digimons, para llevarnos arriba junto con los demás para que estén seguros.

–Quédense aquí… yo me encargare de ese patán. –Dijo Agunimon para luego regresar abajo.

–Es increíble… Cool…

Una vez abajo Agunimon estaba en cara a cara con Cerberumon para aclararle unas cosas: –Escúchame bien tarado… se pueden burlar de mí, me pueden tratar como un fracasado o inutil, me pueden hacerme varias cosas hasta, pero algo que jamás perdonara es… que ataquen a mis hermanas. –Le lanza un fuerte golpe de fuego a Cerberumon.

Después de recibir ese fuerte golpe le vuelve lanzar su ataque especial, en la cual Agunimon lo esquiva saltando haciendo que cayera en su trampa. –**Fuente infernal. **–Los ojos de las otras dos cabezas del monstruo se tornaron de color morado abriendo varios agujeros. De un principio Agunimon lograba evitarlo, pero al paso de no caer en los agujeros aparecían más y mas hasta caer en una; en un vacio desconocido.

–Rayos…

–JAJAJA Idiota has caído en mi trampa, jamás alguien ha salido con vida del área oscura. –Cerberumon se camuflaba en la oscuridad de lugar para luego atacar con sus potentes garras en arañazos a Agunimon, en distintos lados y mucho más fuertes.

–ah… ah… concéntrate. –Logra agarrar el brazo al monstruo. –Alto. –Pero el monstruo no se rendiría fácilmente, y vuelve hacer su ataque de Fuego enfurecido directamente hacia al digimon de color carmesí esperando quemarlo. –AH!

–_Qué raro… se supone que esto me debe quemar? _–Pensaba para luego golpearlo en el estomago deteniendo el ataque. –Eso es todo, necesitaras más que eso para quemarme… Ahora es mi turno Ah! –Empieza a girar mientras que de sus manos salía fuego haciendo una gran tormenta de fuego.

–QUE! –Esto quema gravemente a Cerberumon, incluso fue tan fuerte que logro romper las barretas para salir del área oscura, mientras que los demás lo apreciaban el gran poder que obtuvo Lincoln. Tanto las hermanas como los demás estaban con la boca abierta de ver el gran huracán de fuego.

–**GOLPE SALAMANDRA. **–Agunimon acaba a cerberumon con una fuerte patada de fuego.

–No puede estar pasando… yo perder contra un mocoso humano… NO!

…..

–Es increíble…

–Es súper fuerte….

–Es igual a un superhéroe…

–Es mucho mejor que eso…

–Es… eh no se qué decir.

Todos estaban maravillados. Mientras que Agunimon con la frase: –**Espíritu** **del mal corrompido… Serás purificado**… **Digi-code ¡Captura!** –Con su Digibyte absorbe los datos de Cerberumon mediante de una luz, convirtiéndolo en un simple e inofensivo huevo para que fuera a nacer de nuevo en nuevo lugar.

Los demás no entendía con lo que había pasado a Cerberumon, pero el digimon de color blanco estaba para aclararle la duda.

–Al ser purificado Cerberumon está listo para nacer un nuevo lugar y en otro tiempo… posiblemente no recuerde sus pecados del pasado.

–Okey, pero como se llaman?

–Me llamo Bokomon… este neemon.

–Hola…

Mientras que ellos dos se presentaban, Agunimon aterrizaba hacia ellos, des-transformándose, volviendo a ser Lincoln. Pero estaba totalmente agotado así que cae al suelo preocupando a los demás. Mientras que ellos iban a ver el estado de Lincoln, desde unas alturas estaban siendo observados por un chico de cabello castaño.

–Vaya con que al fin llegaron más humano, espero que ellos sean los demás. –Decía el chico mientras que se ajustaba su gorra blanca con un pino azul en el medio.

**Disculpe si me alargado un poco… tratare de no emocionarme mucho para la próxima xD y también si es que hay algún error. Espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. El guerrero de la luz

**Capitulo 2: El guerrero de la Luz.**

–Lincoln… hermanito ¿estás bien? –Preguntaba Leni, mientras que ella junto con los demás se acercaban hacia Lincoln.

Por otro lado el peliblanco se levanta un poco usando sus brazos, apenas. El muchacho estaba muy agotado apenas estaba dominando el poder de Agunimon, y también no recordaba del todo la pelea contra cerberumon. Preguntándose así mismo: –¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Acaso me convertí en un digimon?

Fue entonces que el chico miraba su Digi-byte que se encontraba alumbrando, en su pantalla. Este tenía un nuevo mensaje de voz para el chico: –_Eres un niño elegido… pero no lo olvides fuiste tú quien eligió venir a este mundo._

El peliblanco se quedo pensando, en lo que esa voz en su digi-byte le había dicho. A que se refería; que él era un niño elegido ¿De qué?. Acaso fue esa la razón de porque digi-evoluciono. A pesar de esas preguntas había algo que era cierto; Lincoln tomo la decisión venir a este lugar, nadie le había obligado ya que quería ser alguien mejor.

–Lincoln ¿Te sientes bien?

El peliblanco levanto la vista y pudo apreciar a sus amigos preocupados por él, sobre todo sus hermanas.

–Tranquilos estoy bien, aunque no recuerdo mucho… solo cuando. –El chico se fija que sus hermanas estaban dañadas, con rasguños y moretones por el ataque de fuego enfurecido de Cerberumon. –Leni, Luan! ¿Están bien? Ese idiota no les hizo nada más…

–Tranquilo hermanito. Solo son unos rasguños, no es nada grave… todo gracias a ti. –Decía Luan a Lincoln con una sonrisa.

– ¿A mí? – El chico no recordaba, así que estaba confundido.

–Si Lincoln… tú le diste una paliza a ese perro pulgoso, lo mandaste devuelta a la perrera. –Decía Leni muy entusiasmada.

–Lincoln eras como súper héroe real… disparabas fuego y hacías increíbles movimientos. Eres súper increíble. –Exclamaba Jimmy, mientras que hacía unos golpes y patadas al aire.

–Estuviste genial. –Dijo Tabby le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

El chico no entendía muy bien lo que le estaban diciendo. Ósea él protegió y defendió a sus hermanas mayores, le pateo el trasero a ese idiota de cerberumon y según Jimmy él era un súper héroe real, quizás mejor que su ídolo Ace-savvy. Así que hablo: –Les seré sincero no me acuerdo de lo que paso… me lo pueden explicar más calmado, si no es mucha molestia.

–Lo que paso fue que Digi-evolucionaste... –Dijo Bokomon, mientras que caminaba hacia el chico junto con neemon. –También derrotaste solo a cerberumon, convirtiéndole en un inofensivo huevo.

–O sea digi-evolucione? –El chico mira su Digi-byte, para luego presionarle sus botones para ver si volvía a evolucionar. –Rayos ¿por qué no funciona?

El chico seguía presionando los botones esperando volver ser un digimon, pero en cambio el Dibi-byte lanzo una gran luz blanca que contenía el Digi-code del lugar. Dejando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor sorprendidos y algunos asustados, ya que pensaba que algo malo iba a pasar nuevamente. En cambio no fue así, debido que el Digi-code se estaba restaurando reparando todo el daño y desastre que había causado cerberumon en su ataque. Ahora todo el vacio que había alrededor del lugar, se encontraba un lindo bosque de color verde.

–Vaya el digi-code regreso. –Exclamo Bokomon sorprendido.

No simplemente eso, aparte de restaurar la zona, también había curado las heridas de Leni y Luan, que fueron provocadas por cierto digimon. Ellas estaban sorprendidas al ver que sus daños ya no estaban, y que se sentían como nuevas.

–¿Que es lo que está sucediendo? –Lincoln no lograba entender muy bien las cosas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano. Se apreciaba aun chico de cabello castaño, que usaba unos pantalones de color café, camisa de color naranja tono oscuro y una chaqueta de azul marino. Lo más llamativo del chico era su gorra de color blanco con un pino azul al medio.

–Me pregunto si esos chicos, serán los demás guerreros legendarios. –Preguntaba en su mente, mientras que miraba su digi-byte de color blanco con azul. –hermana…

…

Regresando con Lincoln junto con los demás. Ellos acompañados con algunos digimons iban hacia la aldea que había sido restaurada para ver que todo estuviera en su lugar, así que por mientras; que caminaban Bokomon con su libro les iba a contando a los chicos, sobre lo que había sucedido en el digimundo.

–Pues verán…. Nosotros los digimons éramos unas criaturas pacificas que vivíamos en mundo paralelo al de los humanos. Todo era felicidad, hasta que las fuerzas oscuras de Kerpymon muchos digimons empezaron a provocar muchos estragos, haciendo que muchas partes del digimundo se destruyeran… para poder restaurar las tierras perdidas necesitamos el digi-code.

–Ese kerpymon debe ser un sujeto muy malo, para hacer eso. –Dijo Leni.

–Antes él antes no era así… hasta que se dejo dominar por la oscuridad.

–Entonces es kerpymon el que esta atrás de todo esto… se supone que con este digi-byte debo restaurar el digimundo? –Fueron preguntas del peliblanco.

–Así es… si es que no me equivoco.

Tabby estaba mirando su Digi-byte rosado, se preguntaba si ella tenía uno de esos entonces igual se convertiría en un digimon como Lincoln, sobre todo de cómo lograría acaso se convertiría en el mismo.

Por otro lado Jimmy igual estaba viendo su digi-byte blanco, igual tenía mucha curiosidad por ser un digimon como Lincoln. Después de todo quizás este mundo no estaba para nada mal. Fue entonces que choco con la espalda de Luan que se encontraba pensando.

La comediante estaba con la cabeza un poco baja pensando. Se suponía que ella junto con Leni habían venido aquí a proteger a Lincoln de todo peligro, para que nadie ni nada le hiciera daño, para que al fin su hermano se diera cuenta que posee algo único y maravilloso; al ser un chico humilde y bondadoso. Pero después del ataque de cerberumon las cosas fueron distintas, ella junto con Leni casi murieron, si no fuera por Lincoln y su digi-evolución. Al fin fue él quien las salvo y protegió. Al ver su increíble poder se dio cuenta que su hermano ya no era un niño pequeño, se podía defenderse solo, quizás pensaba que ellas podían serle un estorbe en su aventura.

–¿Luan que te pasa?

–Eh… –Ella reacciona al oír la voz de su hermana. –nada Leni, solo estaba pensando en lo que paso hace unos minutos.

La rubia no tardo en identificar a lo que su hermana comediante se refería, después de todo igual se había sentido un poco inútil en ese momento. Quizás era mejor...

–¿Chicas? –Las dos Louds reaccionaron al oír la voz del pequeño niño rubio.

–Lo siento Jimmy… –Dijo Leni para luego preguntarle al chico. –Oye ¿aun quieres regresar a casa?

–Sinceramente… no losé. –Fue la respuesta de Jimmy.

–Pero tú querías ir a casa ¿cierto? –Pregunto Luan un poco confusa.

–Sí, pero… creo que quiero cambiar de opinión. –Decía Jimmy un poco tímido, pero apoco iba hablando más confiado. –Es que cuando vi a Lincoln en acción se veía súper genial cuando digi-evoluciono, quisiera ser como él… Es que se parecía mucho a un héroe de verdad y no como ese farsante de segunda de Ace-savvy.

Las chicas al oír eso quedaron sorprendidas, al ver que por un momento a un niño llorón había ganado mas confianza con tan solo ver a su hermano en acción. Sobre todo lo último.

–Bueno tienes mucha razón de que Lincoln era súper genial y eso, pero debes decir eso sobre ace-savvy enfrente de Lincoln, se enojaría bastante… es muy fanático de él. –Recomendaba Luan al chico.

–Pero si es verdad… –El chico agachaba un poco la cabeza al recordar un mal recuerdo, preocupando un poco a las chicas.

–Pero tus papás y hermanos estarían muy preocupados por ti… –Dijo Leni.

–Creo que mis papás me darían permiso, después de todo nunca están en casa, siempre están ocupados… –Jimmy se desanimaba un poco. –Además soy hijo único… tenía una amiga que era como mi hermana, pero se fue de la ciudad con su familia, así quede solo.

Las chicas quedaron tristes al oír la pequeña versión del chico. El pobre se sentía solo, posiblemente muchos lo molestaban debido por los chicos que lo arrojaron al tren o porque también quería ser un héroe como Lincoln. Quizás ellas no sabían que era sentirse solas, después de todo siempre tenían el apoyo de la una con la otra, aunque durante estos días habían estado un poco distantes con las demás, por defender al Lincoln por el video escolar.

Fue entonces que la rubia tuvo una pequeña idea para el chico, que quizás también les ayudaría a ellas, así que primero mira Luan con una sonrisa haciendo que ella captara lo quería decir. Luego ambas miraban a Jimmy con una sonrisa: –Oye Jimmy te gustaría que yo y Luan fuéramos tus hermanas mayores.

–¿Qué?

–Si ya me oíste… yo con Luan podemos ser tus hermanas mayores, así ya no te sentirás solo y te cuidaremos de los patanes que te molesten.

–No tan solo nosotras, Lincoln puede ser tu hermano y porque no Tabby también… porque no seamos de sangre no significa que no podamos ser familia.

El pequeño Jimmy al oír lo que las dos Louds dijeron, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro para luego abrazarlas. Ellas después le devolvieron el abrazo sinceramente. Este abrazo no duraría mucho ya que notarían que los demás ya no estaban, habían quedado muy atrás. Se habían perdido.

–Oh rayos…

…

Por otro lado el chico de la gorra del pino, se encontraba en la estación de los trenes que era el mismo lugar en donde vio aquel chico alvino enfrentándose a cerberumon.

El lugar parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso había unas partes nuevas en el lugar.

El peli castaño tenía algo en común con el alvino y tenía que ver con su digi-byte. Se preguntaba si el resto también lo eran o si acaso eran fuertes, para resolverlo tenía que encontrarlos. Él tenía una idea en donde pudieron dirigirse después de la pelea, así que toma el camino hacia la población.

–Ojala que ese chico no me defraude.

…

Mientras tanto Lincoln junto con Tabby se encontraba en la pequeña población de Bokomon y neemon. Observando un poco las viviendas que eran como arboles metales y en lo personal lo encontraban muy pequeñas comparado por fuera.

Aunque por un lado Lincoln, se encontraba pensando en lo que bokomon le había dicho sobre ese ser maligno lleno de oscuridad llamado kerpymon. Acaso seria ese mismo ser demoniaco que vio en su sueño. Al mismo tiempo se recordaba de esas criaturas que lucharon contra él, eran digimons, eran diez de ellos. El de fuego lo intento de comérselo y curiosamente Lincoln se podía convertir en un digimon de fuego, acaso su sueño significaba algo de ser así tenían que haber un total de diez niños.

Quizás bokomon le podía tener respuesta, se parecía alguien sabio o eso creía. Pero de pronto el peliblanco noto algo que le preocupo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Oigan chicos… han visto a Luan y Leni?

–No las he visto… a Jimmy tampoco. –Dijo Tabby que también notaba esa ausencia.

–Rayos, en donde estarán. –El chico estaba preocupado, en especial por el mundo en que se encontraban que algo peligroso, y porque también una de ellas se perdía fácilmente en lugares desconocidos.

–De seguro deben estar apreciando el lindo paisaje. –Respondió neemon, mientras que asomaba por la ventana junto con bokomon. –Es un lugar muy bonito para humanos.

–Voy a buscarlas. –El peliblanco fue a recorrer el lugar.

–Espérame Lincoln, te acompaño. –Tabby le salió a la cola del chico, mientras que la ventana bajaba y golpeaba a los pobres de esos digimons.

…

Regresando con Jimmy, Leni y Luan. Ellos estaban buscando a los demás, estaban un poco perdidos solo lograban ver más caminos y arboles. Fue entonces que apareció un digimon redondo con orejas de conejo y de color gris, de ojos rojos, que se encontraba en el lugar y hace rato estaba observando a los chicos.

–Oigan humanos, buscan algo.

–O miren un digimon, se parece al que estaban en la estación. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Soy pagumon… pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

–Bueno nosotros nos perdimos, de nuestro hermano. Lo han visto en un niño humano de cabello blanco y usaba una chaqueta roja.

–Pues claro que si, solo síganme y lo llevare con él. –Dijo pagumon con una sonrisa malvada, debido que estaba mintiéndoles no los iba a llevar con Lincoln.

–Muchas gracias que amable eres. –Decía Leni, junto con Luan y Jimmy seguían al pagumon.

Después de unos minutos de seguir al pagumon, llegaron a una superficie algo desnivelada, sin ningún rastro de su hermano o de los demás. El digimon perverso solo les dice que se asomaran un poco más, haciendo que los tres dieran unos pasos más hacia adelante, cayendo justo en su trampa. La tierra se desmoronaba formando un gran agujero en ella y haciendo que se cayeran Leni, Luan y Jimmy hasta el fondo. –Ah!

–Jejeje mi superior estará muy contento con lo que acabo de mandar. Jeje.

Desde unos metros se iba acerando el chico de gorra, ya que sintió a unos chicos gritar y al ver el gran agujero en la zona se preocupo, reconocía muy bien esa trampa. Los que habían caído en ella estaban en grave peligro, ya que en ese lugar habita un peligroso digimon, así que el chico decide bajar.

…

Más tarde, los demás habían ido a buscar a las hermanas de Lincoln y a Jimmy. Para que la búsqueda fuera más efectiva se dividieron; Lincoln junto con Tabby buscarían por la izquierda por mientras que bokomon junto con neemon por la derecha, ninguno lograba tener buenos resultados.

–Luan! Leni! Jimmy! –Gritaba Lincoln con un tono preocupado, temía que algo malo les pasara en este extraño mundo. –En donde estarán?

–Tranquilo Lincoln…. Las encontramos de seguro estarán bien. –Tabby intentaba de calmar un poco al peliblanco.

–Eso espero. –El peliblanco a pesar que estaba preocupado por sus hermanas y por Jimmy, tenía intriga por una pregunta. –Tabby ¿Por qué viniste?... no me dijiste cuando estábamos en el tren.

–Bueno… yo… solo son problemas familiares es todo. –Respondió ella, no quería dar muchos detalles.

–Seguro que es solo eso?... o es más que un simple problema.

–Ya te dije, solo son problemas familiares. –Respondió un poco más fuerte. –Además no están grave como grabar a tu hermana mayor, cuando se le raja el pantalón y hacerlo viral.

El peliblanco le dio una corriente de vergüenza al oír eso, casi se le había olvidado. Así que responde un poco molesto: –Ya les pedí disculpas miles de veces, además que hice uno peor sobre mi… no me digas que estas de lado de Luna ¿Cierto?

Tabby por su parte guarda silencio, mientras que caminaba con Lincoln atrás de ella. En sí estuvo mal lo que hizo Lincoln, pero no era nada que su amiga estuviera enojado con el por el resto de su vida tan solo es un niño de once años como ella. A esa edad los jóvenes hacen cualquier locura que los llevan a varios problemas, ella lo entendía y comprendía, también había hecho una estupidez.

–Y ¿De qué bando estas? –Preguntaba el peliblanco que se ganaba delante de ella.

–Pues veras…

Ella no lo alcanza de hablar, ya que el suelo en donde se encontraban se empezaba a desmoronan formando un agujero. Haciendo que Lincoln y Tabby cayeran en esta. Cabe por resaltar que el chico actuó por inercia agarrando cualquier cosa, aunque fuera inútil.

–Jejeje con que dos más… de seguro el jefe me premiara muy bien. –Decía el mismo pagumon, se encontraba escondido en unos arbustos.

También bokomon junto con neemon pasaban por ahí, en un terreno poco más alto del que estaban los chicos. Sintiendo el grito de sus amigos humanos.

–¿Se cayeron? –neemon miraba abajo.

–No. Subieron fíjate, pues claro que se cayeron gran tonto… espera reconozco ese agujero, es una trampa… hay no los chicos están en problema.

…

Lincoln junto con Tabby aterrizaron en una agrupación de hojas, gracias a estas hizo que el aterrizaje de los chicos fuera un poco mas sueva, no tan solo para ellos sino también para los que habían caído anteriormente. Pero la chica sentía algo de frio en la parte de abajo.

–Tabby estas… bien… eh. –El chico apreciaba delante de él una Tabby furiosa, lo más curioso es que no traía su falda puesta, debido que Lincoln la tenía en su mano. –Tabby perdóname… solo fue un accidente. –Suplicaba el chico invadido por el miedo, con un pequeño sonrojo.

–Un accidente sera la paliza que voy a dar! –Levantaba su mano.

_*Pam!_

Unos minutos después. Ambos chicos estaban caminando y buscaban a los demás, posiblemente que ellos también habían caído por ese agujero. Pero tanto Tabby como Lincoln se mantenían un poco distanciados, estaban molestos del uno con el otro, siendo el más llamativo Lincoln que se tocaba su mejilla izquierda y en ella se apreciaba unos dedos marcados de rojo.

El lugar parecía ser un subterráneo abandonado y oscuro, con muchas maquinas o equipos de alcantarilladlos.

En ella se podía apreciar a Leni, Luan y Jimmy que trataban de buscar una salida de este tenebroso lugar, pero todo parecía como si tan solo dieran vueltas y lo más inquietante fue cuando empezaron a sentir un gruñido.

–Argh!

–Escucharon eso… –Dijo Luan un poco asustada por el ruido.

La rubia al igual que su hermana estaba asustada por ese ruido, no parecía ser alguien amigable en quien confiar.

–Chicas ¿han visto mi digi-byte? –Preguntaba Jimmy que encontraba su digi-byte al parecer se le había caído, pero en donde estaba.

–Como que no lo tienes… eso es muy malo.

Fue entonces que volvieron a sentir ese rugido, se sentía mucho más fuerte. Hasta que se fue apreciando la silueta de un digimon cuya forma era muy deforme, haciendo que los chicos gritaran del miedo y corrieran por sus vidas.

…..

–Tabby… escuchaste eso.

–Si al parecer están en problemas. –A pesar que esos dos estaban molestos entre ellos, tenían asuntos más importantes que atender.

No solo ellos irían al rescate, también un chico de cabello castaño.

Por otro lado con las hermanas Louds y Jimmy seguían huyendo de esa horrible criatura que los perseguía. Hasta que llegaron lo que parecía ser un alcantarillado abandonado de un mal olor, incluso mucho peor que los pañales de Lily.

Los chicos no sabían en donde estaban, no habían pasado por ese lugar.

–Guacatela… ese olor es horrible. –Decía Leni, mientras que se tapaba la nariz.

El olor era lo de menos, lo peor acaba de llegar. Se podía ver a ese horrible digimon que los perseguía, su cuerpo era como si estuviera hecho de lodo o residuos tóxicos, su color era de gris con un toque de negro alrededor de sus ojos, tenía grandes colmillos y unas filosos e peligrosas garras. Siendo lo más perturbador la mirada de sus ojos deformes y chuecos.

Su nombre era **Raremon**.

–Hola amiguito ¿te perdiste? –Leni creía que podía socializar con ese feo digimon, después de todo también era un ser, pero para nada amigable.

–Jeje… con que son humanos. Triple… esta será mi mejor cena. –Raremon se iba acercando hacia ellos, para devóraselo.

–Ah!

Ellos no tenían mucha escapatoria, raremon los iba a seguir después de todo. Pero en ese momento la comediante se fija en una barra de acero suelta en el suelo, así que ella lo toma y se lo lanza hacia el monstruo, como única opción. –Ojala que esto funcione. –Pensaba ella.

La barra giraba como si fuera un boomerang pegándole en uno de los ojos del digimon, que era una parte frágil y por mala suerte no se le quedo clavada como esperaba.

–Ahh! Mi ojo, maldita estúpida. –Se quejaba raremon, mientras que se tocaba su ojo. Sin moverse de esa posición.

Por otro lado ellos intentaron de escapar, aprovechando que ese digimon estaba distraído, pero su salida no iba ser para nada fácil, ya que los agujeros estaban siendo bloqueados por varios pagumon que no dejarían que los humanos se escaparan.

–No dejaremos que escapen… no queremos ser la cena de nuestro líder.

–Tú… –La rubia reconoció a uno de los pagumon, a pesar que eran casi iguales. Acerándose hacia él –Nos mentiste, debería darte muhca vergüenza. –Le da una fuerte cachetada al digimon dejándole rojo, tanto los demás pagumons como Luan estaban sorprendidos por la acción de Leni.

–Te arrepentirás de hacerme eso… pendeja. –Decía el pagumon entre dientes, estaba molesto por la cachetada que le dio esa chica. Haciendo que toda su ira se acumulara y empezara a brillar, se había convertido de un raremon, pero este un poco más pequeño que el anterior. –Me los comeré.

Los tres estaban asustados ahora habían dos de esos monstruos horribles. Parecían estar perdidos a no ser que en ese momento llegaran Lincoln acompañados por Tabby, con bokomon y neemon.

–Chicas están bien?

–Que criaturas son esos?

–Es raremon, un digimon muerto viviente. –Respondió Bokomon.

–¿Ustedes cuando llegaron aquí?

–Tabby eso no importa ahora, ellos nos necesitan. –Lincoln saca su digi-byte, presionando diferentes botones para evolucionar, pero no tenia éxito. –Es enserio, por favor digi-evoluciona!

Tabby por su parte igual apretaba los botones de su digi-byte, pero ella no lo iba a lograr por ahora. Lincoln estaba desesperado, no se acordaba de cómo evolucionar, hasta que escucho a sus hermanas y a Jimmy gritar, debido que raremon empezó a disparar un líquido verde muy toxico hacia ellos.

–AH! CHICAS! –El digi-byte de Lincoln se había activado. –Digi-Spirit… digivolt Ah! –La armadura de color carmesí se adherir al cuerpo del peliblanco haciendo que este digi-evolucionara en Agunimon.

–Agunimon.

Lincoln al fin había logrado a volver digi-evolucionar. Este se dirige rápidamente hacia el raremon que estaba disparando ese líquido verde, para luego hacerle una embestida de fuego hasta chocarlo con la pared.

Después de ese ataque, Raremon empieza a disparar a lo loco el acido, formando una lluvia letal y dejando muchos agujeros en la zona. Agunimon llega hacia los demás protegiéndolos del ataque acido de raremon, él no les hacia ningún efecto.

–Aprovechen de huir… yo me encargo. –Ellos asienten y se apartan un poco de la zona hasta llegar con Tabby. –**Dardos de fuego! **–El chico disparaba lo que parecían ser bolas de fuego hacia el digimon deteniendo su ataque acido.

**–Golpe salamandra. –**Realiza una fuerte patada de fuego acabando con raremon, dejándole su digi-code a la vista. –_Espíritu del mal corrompido… –sacaba su digi-byte. –Serás purificado por este digibyte… Digi-Code captura!_

Raremon se había convertido en simple e inofensivo huevo, Lincoln creía que ya había ganado.

–Hermano cuidado!

–Eh?... ah! –Agunimon recibe un fuerte arañazo por la espalada. Aun quedaba el otro raremon, a diferencia del anterior este era mucho más grande y uno de sus ojos estaba rojo. Lincoln con apenas dominando su poder y con ese ataque descuidado se regresara en forma humano. –Rayos… creo que me confié.

Raremon, estaba a punto de atacar al indefenso peliblanco, pero se escucha la voz de otro chico: –Veo que necesitan mi ayuda. –Lincoln, también los demás miran arriba para ver de quien se trataba esa voz.

En uno de los agujeros de arriba se encontraba el chico de la gorra azul y en su mano tenía un digi-byte de color blanco con azul. Sorprendiendo mucho a los demás humanos eso solo significaba una cosa.

El peli castaño salta hacia abajo. El también se había unido con un antiguo guerrero desde que inicio su aventura buscando respuestas.

–Digi-spirit… digivolt AH! –El digi-byte del chico se había activado, pero a diferencia con la de Lincoln este era de color plateado y tenía la forma de un lobo. El guerrero era blanco, con líneas morado claro, ojos rojos, cabello rubio, tenía un casco a la forma de un lobo y tenía una especie de bufanda.

–Lobomon.

El lugar empezó a brillar, de los agujeros salía una potente luz azul. Ahora desde las alturas iba aterrizando el guerrero de la luz Lobomon, que estaba listo para la pelea.

–Guau… –Las chicas estaban sorprendidas.

–Genial.

–Así fue como digi-evolucione. –Pregunto Lincoln, sus hermanas asentían.

Raremon está sorprendido, otro humano se había convertido en un digimon. Mientras que Lobomon atarazaba con potente brillo.

–Es otro de los diez guerreros legendarios… Lobomon de la luz. –Hablaba bokomon, al leer en su libro.

–Genial otro guerrero legendario. –Exclamo Lincoln.

–Otro súper héroe.

–No me importa quién seas, morirás. **Derretir**! –Raremon lanza su ataque de liquido acido hacia Lobomon.

–**Conquistador de Luz! **–Lobomon saca un sable de luz, en la cual empieza a cortar los ácidos de raremon, sin ningún problema, mientras que avanzaba hacia él.

–Magnifico.

–Es extremadamente increíble.

El peliblanco se sintió un poco celoso al escuchar esas palabras a sus hermanas.

Lobomon llega hacia raremon, da un gran salto para luego clavarle la espada de luz en la cabeza del monstruo haciendo que este empezara a brillar y liberar su digi-code.

–_Espíritu que te escondes en la oscuridad… serás purificado por la Luz_! –Lobomon saco su digi-byte para absorber los datos de raremon y convertirle en un huevo.

El grupo de pagumon al ver que dos chicos acabaron con dos de los grandes, decidió huir. Por otro lado Lincoln junto con los demás se iba acercando a Lobomon que se estaba regresando a su forma humana.

–Estuviste genial. –Dijo Lincoln al chico.

–Yo esperaba mucho más de ti.

–¿Qué?

–Díganme ¿De quién es esto? –Preguntaba el chico, mientras que mostraba el Digi-byte de Jimmy.

–Es mío… creí que se me había perdido.

–Como puedes ser tan descuidado. No debería devolvértelo. –Dijo el chico, poniendo triste a Jimmy.

–Cuál es tu problema es solo un niño. –Lincoln estaba molesto, pero el chico lo ignoro.

–Quien más tiene un digi-byte.

–Pues yo. –Tabby mostraba el suyo.

–¿Acaso sabes cómo usarlo? –El chico estaba muy serio.

–Eh… realidad no aun.

–Entonces ustedes no son niños elegidos. –Le preguntaba a las hermanas Louds.

–Bueno… no solo estábamos por Lincoln.

–Entonces porque siguen aquí… deberían volver al mundo humano, solo serian un estorbo mas… al final no fueron la gran cosa, solo una pérdida de tiempo y una decepción. Si no saben el universo está en peligro, no necesitamos a un grupo de inútiles como ustedes. –Ambas chicas quedaron tristes por lo que le dijo el chico sobre ellas. Quizás tenía razón. No solo ellas sino también Tabby y Jimmy que aun no sabían digi-evolucionar.

El chico estaba a punto de irse, pero alguien le toma el hombro haciendo que se volteara.

–Escúchame bien cretino… no sé porque actúas así, pero eso no te da ningún derecho de tratarnos como basura. –El peliblanco estaba molesto, por un minuto pensaba que iba ser un nuevo aliado. –Si no sabes Jimmy solo es un niño apenas tiene siete, aun no sabe usar sus poderes al igual que Tabby, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrán y serán mejores que tú… Mis hermanas no necesitan un Digi-byte para estar aquí o para demostrar su valor, ellas decidieron venir conmigo y tienen más corazón, valor y respeto que tú; que eres un cretino, así que ellas seguirán aquí hasta que yo decida irme… af… sin ellas no soy nadie, las necesito aunque no puedan convertirse en digimons como yo, ellas siempre serán mi fortaleza.

Leni y Luan estaban sorprendidas por lo que le había dicho su hermanito, sobre ellas, en verdad él quería que ellas estuvieran con él. Las chicas sonrieron y con un pocos de lagrimas, al igual que Tabby y Jimmy.

–Cómo te llamas. –Lincoln seguía serio.

–Me llamo Dipper Pines ¿Y?

–Yo soy Lincoln Loud… arreglaremos este asunto ahora, luchemos.

–¿Qué?

–Ya escuchaste. Te reto una pelea Dipper… Agunimon vs Lobomon ahora mismo ya.


	3. Mas allá de la fuerza

**Capitulo 3: Mas que la fuerza.**

–¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Preguntaba Dipper confundido, por lo que estaba pidiendo el peliblanco.

–¿Estas sordo o te haces?... Te estoy retando a una pelea; Agunimon contra Lobomon. Sera una pelea entre digimons. –Fue la respuesta de Lincoln.

Los demás, al igual que Dipper estaban sorprendidos, por la petición del peliblanco.

–Linky… ¿Estás seguro de esto? –Preguntaba Leni, preocupadamente a su hermano. Mientras que el chico le asentía, con una sonrisa de confianza.

–No necesito perder el tiempo, con alguien que no sabe dominar sus poderes. –Dipper se ponía serio. –Si no sabes, el mundo humano y el digimundo, están grave peligro… necesito encontrar al resto de los guerreros, antes que sea demasiado tarde, y quizás ellos no sean un par de inútiles como ustedes.

–Espera un momento… ¿Hay más de nosotros? –Pregunto Tabby.

El chico de cabello castaño no responde, simplemente da la espalda e intenta de retirarse del lugar. Pero el peliblanco no lo iba a dejar irse fácilmente, hasta tener su pelea y darle su merecido.

–Dipper… solo eres un cobarde. –Dijo Lincoln con un tono serio, haciendo que el castaño dejara de avanzar. –Lo único que haces es ofender a los más débiles, y creerte ser perfecto… eso te define como un cobarde.

Los demás quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Lincoln, había acabado de decir. Sus dos hermanas conocían habían visto que Lincoln se podía ponerse serio, firme y a lo lejos; duro, hasta decirle la verdad en la cara, en ciertas situaciones, pero nunca imaginaron que lo haría con alguien, que apenas conocían hace unos minutos.

El peli castaño, se había quedado parado, sin moverse. Tenía un gran odio a esa palabra, y su definición que había dado el peliblanco.

Dipper apretaba sus puños. Lincoln no sabía nada de él, ni tampoco de sus razones de su actitud y personalidad. Pero no iba a lanzar un golpe seco, en cambio respiro profundamente y volteo hacia Lincoln.

–Entonces… si quieres tener una pelea contra mí, la obtendrás.

Si el peliblanco tanto deseaba una pelea contra Dipper, lo iba a tener. Pero lo que no sabía, era que su rival no se iba a contener, a pesar de ser un simple novato.

–Genial. –Lincoln se voltea hacia los demás. –Chicos por favor alejasen un poco, no quiero que salgan heridos… –Mira seriamente a Dipper. –es la hora de darle una lección, a este patán.

Los demás obedecen la orden de Lincoln, apartándose un par de metros de ellos. Cabe por resaltar que Tabby y Bokomon, no le tenían mucha fe a Lincoln, dudaban que saliera vencedor, debido que anteriormente Dipper demostró ser más experimentado con sus poderes. Leni y Luan estaban un poco dudosas, por lo mismo, pero igual tenían un poco de fe, ya que su hermano podría tener un plan o estrategia. Jimmy al ser solo un niño, simplemente le tenía fe a Lincoln. Por último Neemon, parecía estar en otro mundo.

Ambos niños elegidos estaban mirando fijamente, distanciados como unos cinco metros.

Ahora el peliblanco, tenía que convertirse en agunimon. Con las dos veces que lo hizo, ya tenía una idea más o menos clara, de cómo activar su digivice y convertirse en digimon.

El chico se voltea para mirar a sus amigos, luego decirles: –Oigan… pueden fingir, estar en problemas o en peligro, por favor.

Las hermanas y los demás al oír eso del peliblanco, cayeron de espaldas. Mientras que Dipper se golpeaba en la frente con la palma de su mano, preguntándose a sí mismo; si en verdad Lincoln era el guerrero del fuego.

–¡Lincoln! ¡Déjate de hacerte el payaso y ponte serio, quieres! –Exclamo muy molesta, Tabby.

–Perdón si sonó algo tonto, pero solo me convierto en agunimon, cuando algunos de ustedes corre en peligro.

–Así no es como funciona. –Dijo Dipper, llamando la atención al; alvino. –Debes estar concentrado en tu objetivo, si quieres convertirte en digimon, debes concentrarte en convertirte en uno… si quieres salvar alguien, debes concentrarte en ello… de ese modo tu digivice se activara.

El peliblanco tras de escuchar eso, saca su digivice y cierra sus ojos. Ahora se estaba concentrado en su objetivo; convertirse en digimon.

–DigiSpirit… Digivolt… Ah! –La armadura carmesí, se le unían al peliblanco. Convirtiéndose en su digimon, acompañado por un aura de fuego rojo, que simbolizaba su espíritu de lucha. –**Agunimon**.

–Miren… Lincoln pudo convertirse en Digimon, sin ningún problema. –Dijo Luan.

–Vamos agunimon, puedes lograrlo. –Leni hacia porras.

Lincoln al fin había logrado aprender, a convertirse en digimon. Ahora estaba listo para pelear, solo faltaba que su rival se transformara.

–Me toca. –Dipper saca su digivice. –DigiSpirit… Digivolt… Ah! –El sin ningún problema, activo su poder. Ahora su armadura plateada se le unía, convirtiéndose en digimon, acompañado por un resplandor blanco, al igual que Lincoln simbolizaba su espíritu de Lucha. –**Lobomon.**

Ahora había dos digimons, que estaban frente a frente, listos para luchar contra el otro.

Agunimon fue el primero en atacar. Levantaba sus manos, mientras que se envolvían en llamas. –Salamandra ardiente. –Lanza dos bolas de fuego hacia su rival.

Lobomon por su parte, saca su sable de Luz cegadora. –Conquistador de la Luz. –Con ella, corta las bolas de fuego que le fueron lanzadas. –Necesitaras más que eso…

Lobomon se percata que agunimon, había dado un gran salto hacia él, apunto de atacarlo con una patada de fuego. Él alcanza reaccionar y esquivar el ataca, sin ningún problema.

Ahora Lobomon levantaba su brazo izquierdo y apuntaba hacia agunimon. –Bala de Luz. –Dispara una poderosa bala de luz, como si se tratara de un francotirador.

Agunimon apenas logra esquivar el ataque. La bala le había rozado su brazo derecho, haciendo que este se tocara y pusiera un gesto de dolor.

–¡Agunimon!

–¿Hermano estas bien? –Sus hermanas estaban preocupadas por él.

–Lincoln, deja esto antes que salgas gravemente herido. –Suplicaba Tabby.

–Tanto que deseabas tener una pelea, y lo único que haces es lloriquear por un simple rasguño… mejor hazle caso a tú novia y ríndete, no sirves para esto. –Dijo Lobomon.

–Oye, yo no soy su novia! –Grito Tabby con un pequeño rubor.

–Quien dijo que me iba a rendir… aun sigo de pie, solo fue un rasguño. –Decía con un poco de incomodidad. –Salamandra ardiente. –Sus brazos se volvía a envolver de fuego, y nuevamente lanza sus bolas de fuego.

–Nunca aprendes. –Volvía a utilizar su sable, de ese modo cortar las bolas de fuego, mientras que avanzaba rápidamente hacia él.

Estando cerca de Agunimon, salta hacia él para luego preparar su ataque con su sable y acabarlo, de una vez por todas. Pero en ese momento, agunimon se envuelve en llamas por todo su cuerpo.

–Tornado de fuego... Ah! –Empieza a girar, formando un gran tornado de fuego, con ello atrapa a Lobomon en las llamas.

–Que… Agrh… –Se quejaba Lobomon.

Agunimon había creado un gran tornado de fuego ardiente, que llegaba hasta el techo, que estaba siendo dañado un poco.

Por otro lado los demás estaban sorprendidos. Aunque estuvieran varios metros apartados de ellos, lograban sentir el calor que provocaban las llamas de agunimon.

–Miren eso, es el mismo ataque que uso para acabar a cerberumon. –Dijo Tabby. –Recordando el primer combate de Lincoln en el digimundo, imaginándose de cómo acabaría la pelea ahora. –Creo que lo lograra, después de todo.

Pero en ese momento; una luz empezó a emerger del tornado. El tornado de agunimon se empezaba a desvanecer, dejando a este mismo confundido y preocupado, al igual que a sus amigos.

Desde arriba se podía apreciar a Lobomon, con un sable; sino con dos sables de Luz.

–Oh… rayos…

Lobomon aterriza para luego darle una patada, lanzando agunimon hacia arriba. El chico por las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban no alcanzo a esquivar.

Luego el guerrero de la luz salta, y hacia agunimon. Mientras que preparaba su último ataque. –Ganador Doble. –Cruza sus dos espadas, formando una "x" para luego liberar; una poderosa esfera de luz. Atacando directamente hacia Agunimon.

–Ah!

El ataque de Lobomon lanza hacia abajo al guerrero del fuego, con ello destruyendo un poco las paredes y venciéndolo, dejando esparcido un poco de polvo.

Los demás después de ver ese devastador ataque, van hacia la dirección en donde había caído agunimon. Al acercarse pudieron notar que este, había regresado a ser Lincoln y estaba un poco herido.

–Cual es tú maldito problema… –Luan se daba vuelta para ver a Lobomon, debido que fue muy duro en el combate. Pero al voltearse ya no estaba, se había ido apenas que finalizo la pelea. –Rayos, ya se fue.

–Hermanito. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntaba Leni, preocupada por el estado de su hermano.

El peliblanco se levanta apenas, diciendo: –Tranquila Leni, solo fue un golpe… tal vez perdí, pero la para la próxima lo venceré. –Los demás miraban confundidos al chico, ya que estaba sonriendo a pesar de la paliza que recibió. –Fue genial, después de todo y quizás Di… –Recibe un coscorrón de parte de Bokomon. –Auch… ¿porque fue eso?

–Eres un tonto, era obvio que no ganarías, aun no logras dominar tus poderes aun.

–Estoy seguro que por un momento pensaron que ganaría. –Se sobaba su cabeza. Mientras que pensaba en su mente. –Quizás perdí esta pelea, pero aprendí algo de ti Dipper.

….

Mientras que en otro lado. Se podía apreciar a Dipper, caminando por el bosque.

–Creo que fui un poco rudo, ese tal Lincoln no se ve mal después de todo, solo necesita practica. –Decía Dipper, mientras que dibujaba una simple y sincera sonrisa en su rostro. –Af… ahora debo tratar de encontrar a los demás.

….

Unos minutos más después de la pelea. Se podía apreciar a Lincoln restaurado, junto con sus hermanas y amigos, nuevamente en la superficie; estaban cerca de un riel de trenes. Ahora tenían que hablar sobre algunas cosas, sumamente importantes.

–Escucharon lo que dijo ese tal Dipper, antes de la pelea… dijo que habían mas de nosotros. –Comento Tabby.

–Si tienes razón. Me acuerdo que cuando llegue al terminal, había varios niños subiéndose a esos… Trailmons, creo que así se llamaban. –Decía el peliblanco. –Pero me pregunto. ¿Cuántos más tendrán la misma habilidad mía?

–Pues si no me equivoco… les puedo ayudar. –Intervino Bokomon para luego hacer una pequeña narración.

_Desde hace años atrás, había muchas guerras entre los digimons tipo humano y tipo bestia. Hasta que un día llego un ángel llamado; Lucemon. Este ángel le puso fin a estas guerras, convirtiéndose en gobernador de este mundo, dejándole una tranquila paz, pero… desgraciadamente esta paz, no duraría mucho, debido que Lucemon se dejo llevar por el poder, convirtiéndose en un tirano que empezaría atacar a los digimons. _

_La paz nuevamente había desaparecido y parecía ser infierno eterno, hasta que un día; diez valientes guerreros que dominaban distintos elementos, derrotándolo y encerrándolo por toda la eternidad._

Esa había sido la pequeña narración de Bokomon, sobre los antiguos diez.

–mmm… Entonces, con lo que nos acabas de contar. Eso significa que debería haber diez en total. –Dijo el peliblanco.

–Así es… por ahora solo hemos visto a dos guerreros; el guerrero del fuego que eres tú… –Señalaba a Lincoln. –También el guerrero de la luz que es Dipper… eso significa que faltan otros ochos, sin mencionar que Tabby y Jimmy tienen un digivice. Dejando en claro que nos faltaría por encontrar a los otros seis guerreros.

Mientras que Bokomon iba explicando sobre los antiguos diez guerreros. El peliblanco se queda pensando un poco; sobre los antiguos diez, esa cantidad le sonaba muy familiar, al igual que un mundo lleno de ruinas. Aparte que ahora les mencionaba un tal Lucemon, dejándole unas dudas. ¿Su sueño tiene alguna narración, con esa historia? ¿Lucemon y Keerpymon, estarán relacionados?

Cuando el chico estaba a punto de preguntar esas dudas, su digivice empieza a vibrar y brillar. Tampoco era el único; los de Tabby y Jimmy también estaban así.

–**Niños… vayan hacia el terminal de los bosques.**

–¿El terminal de los bosques? –Se preguntaban todos, confundidos.

–¿Terminal de los bosques? ¿En dónde queda? –Preguntaba el peliblanco a su digivice, pero este había dejado de brillar. –Oye contéstame, me tienes que responder. –Presionaba los botones, de su dispositivo, esperando alguna respuesta.

Por al menos tenían aun guía con ellos.

–El terminal de los bosques, es una estación en la tierra de los bosques. –Leía Bokomon en su libro. –La estación se ubica más adelante, por este mismo camino, solo hay que seguir este riel.

–¿Qué hay allá? –Pregunto incrédulamente neemon.

–Eh… no sale aquí.

–Bueno, como veo no tenemos otra opción, más que ir hacia allá. –Hablo Lincoln, mientas que caminaba un poco hacia adelante. –Pues ya estamos aquí… si es mi destino ir hacia allá; debo intentarlo. Así que ¿Quién me acompaña? –Preguntaba con un tono de confiado y decidido.

–Pues yo voy, también fui llamada y me dieron un digivice. Además no tengo nada más que hacer. –Se unió Tabby.

–Yo también quiero ir contigo… me inspiraste, quiero ser alguien fuerte como tú y combatir el mal. –Dijo Jimmy con mucho entusiasmo.

–Eso es genial, me alegro por ti que tengas más confianza. –Decía el peliblanco, para luego ver a sus dos hermanas. –Leni, Luan… Ustedes que me dicen. ¿Quieren ir con nosotros? –Ante esa pregunta sus dos hermanas, se miraron entre ellas dudosamente. –Pues a mí me gustaría que vinieran, no me importa que tengan digivice o no, eso no las definirá. Aunque si quieren regresar a caso, aunque no sé cómo, no las obligare será decisión suya.

–mmm… Bueno, le podría mandar un mensaje a mamá, que estaremos fuera de casa por un tiempo, para que no se preocupen, de seguro nos darán permiso. De todos modos, no tengo ideas para diseñar vestidos, quizás un poco de inspiración en este mundo, me pueda ayudar.

–Eh… bueno yo. Pues últimamente no tengo fiestas por hacer, además que necesitas nuevas ideas para nuevas funciones. Y si están tristes necesitaran alguien que los anime.

–Aceptamos… Aparte que yo y Luan, le hicimos una promesa a Jimmy. –Las dos Louds, miran al pelirrubio con una humilde sonrisa.

–Genial, mientras más de nosotros mejor… aparte que las necesitare, que carguen cuando este muy cansado…

En ese momento sus dos hermanas mayores, le se acercaron al chico para hacerles cariñitos. Haciéndole promesas, en caso que saliera mal herido o algo por el estilo, lo protegerían y cuidarían, demostrando su lado sobreprotector. Esto era un poco humillante para el chico, ya que lo trataban como un bebé y peor enfrente de sus amigos que se reían.

Durante el atardecer, los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia el desconocido; terminal de los bosques. Aunque los chicos estaban decididos y Bokomon igual, neemon tenia esa duda de ir o no, pero bokomon lo llevaría de una u otra manera.

Pasaban los minutos, los chicos avanzaban y seguían el riel. Leni con una pequeña sonrisa, se le acerca a Tabby.

–Oye Tabby… te quedaste aquí por Lincoln ¿Cierto? –Susurro Leni de forma inocente.

–¡Que! Claro que no. –Respondió Tabby, mientras que en su cara se sonrojaba y se alejaba de la inocente Leni. –Ash… estúpido Lobomon.

….

Era de noche. Los chicos acababan de llegar a una ruta cortada, incluyendo el riel. No se iba ser posible avanzar de forma directa, ni tampoco saltarla ya que era mucha distancia. Tenían que buscar otra manera para llegar al otro extremo.

–Rayos. Esto no me lo esperaba para nada.

–¿Qué hacemos?

–Miren eso… abajo hay luces, quizás haya alguien. –La comediante apuntaba con su dedo, hacia abajo.

Los demás miraron, hacia la dirección que indicaba la comediante. Abajo se podía apreciar varias luces, como si se trataran de antorchas y una tribu. Estas luces estaban cerca de la orilla de un pequeño rio.

–Pues averígüemelos, quizás nos ayuden.

Los chicos encuentran tipo de bajada. Estos toman ese camino para bajar, en la cual le tomarían un tiempo, ya que el lugar tenía mucha altura y la bajada tenía varios dobles, sin mencionar de lo angosto que era ese camino.

–Miren eso, son niños humanos.

–Humanos en el digimundo.

–Que los traerán por aquí… hay que avisarle al jefe, rápido.

Hablaban unas voces, mientras que se apreciaban las sombras de unas velas monstruosas.

…..

Después de unos minutos, habían logrado llegar hasta abajo. Cruzaron el otro lado del rio, gracias a unas rocas. Pero al llegar no había ninguna luz en el lugar.

–Esto es raro… estaba muy segura que habían luces por aquí. –Decía la comediante confundida.

Los demás miraban a sus alrededores, pero no encontraban las luces, ni tampoco una tribu.

–Chicos miren esto. –Hablo Jimmy, mientras que indicaba un muro.

Los demás al voltearse pudieron apreciar en la pared; el dibujo de un ángel junto con un circulo constituido por diez marcas. Esto se podía apreciar por la luz que daba la luna.

–No puede ser. –El peliblanco al ver el dibujo del Ángel que estaba en la pared. Recuerda al ser maligno de su sueño, era el mismo. –Ese… es el mismo ser que vi en mis sueños. –Los demás se sorprenden al escuchar eso (Que!). –Yo vi a esa criatura en mi sueño, pero tenía una forma más demoniaca. También recuerdo haber visto a otros diez, si no me equivoco son los antiguos diez.

–Linky, el sueño que te refieres, es el que tuviste esta mañana? –Pregunto la modista.

–Así es Leni… soñé con Lucemon. –Dijo de forma seria.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de contar el peliblanco, el había tenido una visión de esa guerra y posiblemente un contacto de aquel ser. Al parecer no era el único que había tenido una experiencia así, antes de llegar al digimundo.

–Yo… –Intento de hablar Tabby.

–Miren esa marca. –Indicaba la comediante. –Es la misma que tiene Lincoln al convertirse en Agunimon.

–Esa otra es la de Dipper, al convertirse en Lobomon.

–Esa son las marcas, de cada uno de los antiguos diez que mencione antes. –Dijo Bokomon.

Habían muchas dudas, que confundían a los chicos por lo que habían acabado de ver y escuchado del peliblanco. También se podía apreciar a la comediante, dibujando a los símbolos en su libreta de chiste, quizás les podían servir para identificar a los demás.

Pero ese momento empezó haber más iluminación en el lugar, sin mencionar una extraña presencia entre ellos. Al voltearse se pudieron apreciar a unas criaturas que parecían unas velas. Eran nada menos que los Candlemon.

–Ustedes. ¿A que vinieron humanos? –Pregunto el que parecía ser el Candlemon más antiguo de ellos.

–Tranquilos. Solo hemos venidos por pasada, pero ya nos iremos, solo queremos ir al termi… –El peliblanco fue interrumpido.

–No mientan, se que están aquí para robarnos. No permitiremos que roben; nuestros restos antiguos. –Amenazo el Candlemon mayor.

–Ladrones… no confiamos en ustedes... Hay que castigarlos. –Decían varios Candlemon.

–Esperen un minuto, esto es un mal entendido. Ellos no son ladrones… –Hablaba Bokomon, con el objetivo de defender a los chicos. –Si no lo saben ellos vieron salvar este mundo, son los elegidos. –Ahora indicaba a Lincoln. –Pues este chico que tiene cabello de anciano, puede convertirse en el guerrero del fuego; Agunimon.

–Haber a quien le dices anciano. –Se molesto el peliblanco.

–Espera. ¿Dijiste Agunimon? ¿El guerrero del fuego? –Dudaba el Candlemon mayor.

–Agunimon… es enserio… no puede ser. –Exclamaban otros.

–mmm… que interesante. –Dijo el líder del grupo, mientras que se volteaba para hablar con sus guardaespaldas… Después de una muy breve charla, vuelven a ver a los chicos. –Les pedimos disculpas por el mal entendido. –Es líder se acerca hacia Lincoln. –Somos los Candlemon, tenemos el trabajo de resguardar el mural de los restos antiguos… Como escuchamos tu heredaste el DigiSpirit de unos de los antiguos diez.

–Pues si… –Respondió un poco nervioso.

–Oh… pues eso cambia las cosas. Todos ustedes son bienvenidos a nuestra villa, por favor acompáñenme. –Ofreció el Candlemon, mientras que se dirigía hacia la izquierda.

–No sé, pero siento que algo saldrá mal. –Susurro Leni.

…...

Los chicos habían decidido seguir a los Candlemon. Después de avanzar unos metros, pudieron apreciar a varios Candlemon, haciendo lo que parecía ser un tipo de ritual o danza. Estaban haciendo un círculo, mientras que levantaban unas grandes hojas. En el medio había una gran vela con las marcas de los guerreros, con fuego alrededor.

–¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto el alvino.

–Es nuestra bienvenida, por favor pasen, no tengan vergüenza…. –El mayor avanzaban, junto con los humanos. –Un poco más cerca del fuego, sin miedo.

Cuando Lincoln y los demás se acercaban hacia el fuego. Los Candlemon que estaban en cirulo, gritaron; Ahora. Lanzaron las hojas que sostenían directamente al fuego, haciendo que los humanos se preocuparan y retrocedieran un poco.

Al caer las hojas al fuego, estas se convirtieron en un humo de color verde. Ahora los Candlemon soplaban el humo hacia los chicos.

–Rayos esta es hierva para dormir. –Dijo Bokomon al encontrar una hoja suelta.

–Tengo mucho… sueño. –Neemon y Bokomon se quedaron dormidos.

–Me siento cansada. –Bostezaba Tabby.

–Que sueño. –Bostezaba Luan.

Leni, Luan, Tabby y Jimmy, se estaban de rodillas a punto de caer al suelo muertos del sueño. Por otro lado el peliblanco estaba de rodillas, pero intentaba de luchar contra el humo y el sueño.

–Ja… ese niño tener el DigiSpirit del fuego, patrañas. –Exclamo el líder de los Candlemon. –Ahora… Candlemon atrápenlos.

El peliblanco luchaba por no quedarse dormido e intentaban de despertar a los demás. –Despierten, no se rindan. –El chico nota el rio, teniendo una pequeña idea. –Hay que ir al rio.

El peliblanco junto con los demás, con las pocas fuerzas que tenían se dirige hacia el rio.

–¡**Hoguera**! –Los Candlemon dispararon desde sus bocas; unas llamas hacia los humanos.

Los chicos por suerte, alcanzaron a llegar al rio, el plan de Lincoln funciono, pero las corrientes era muy fuertes y los llevaban hacia la izquierda. Sin mencionar que Jimmy no sabía nadar, pero por suerte estaba con Leni a su lado.

–Funciono, pude despertar. –Dijo Tabby.

–Los Candlemon son un digimon tipo fuego, así que ni locos vendrán al rio. –Hablo Lincoln.

Pero los Candlemon los estaban siguiendo desde las orillas, volviendo a lanzar sus ataques de llamas.

Ellos se sumergen para no recibir el ataque, ya que el fuego se evaporizaba con el contacto del agua. Aparte que también podrían encontrar una salida.

–No hay que dejarlos escapar. –Ordeno uno de ellos. –Hay que encontrarlos.

Lincoln y su grupo, se estaban escondiendo detrás de una gran roca. Se podían apreciar a varios Candlemon buscándolos. Alguien tenía que hacer algo.

–Yo voy a distraerlos, mientras que ustedes se alejan. –Ordeno el peliblanco.

–Claro que no, es peligroso.

–No se preocupen por mí, olviden que ya se digi-evolucionar en Agunimon.

–¿Estás seguro de esto?

–En tu última pelea no te fue muy bien, que digamos.

–Hay no, vienen para acá. Esconderse. –Advirtió la comediante, mientras que ella y los demás se sumergían.

Después de que se alejaran los Candlemon, el peliblanco salió de la superficie. –Solo confíen en mí. –Luego nada hacia ellos.

Los demás no estaban muy convencidos, pero Lincoln tenía una gran ventaja sobre ellos. Ahora podían subir hacia la tierra firme y confiar en el peliblanco, pero mientras que subía uno de los Candlemon los noto y les aviso a los demás. Por otro lado, dos de ellos perseguían a Lincoln y lanzaban su ataque especial.

–Es la hora… –Activa su Digivice. –**_Theme Evolution. _**–DigiSpirit… Digivolt… Ah! –Fue rodeado por una luz, mientras que ocurría su digi-evolucion.

–**Agunimon.**

–Miren lo pudo hacer… Vamos Agunimon tu puedes. –Los demás desde una altura, le estaban dando ánimo al chico.

–No puede ser en verdad es el guerrero legendario; Agunimon. –Exclamo el Candlemon mayor. Por las dudas Neemon y Bokomon, estaban al lado de este, estaban despiertos animando.

Agunimon choca sus puños, mientras que se envolvían de fuego. –**Salamandra Ardiente. **–Lanza dos bolas de fuego, hacia los dos Candlemon que lo perseguían.

Pero estos al recibir el ataque nos los dañaron, en cambio sus llamas se hicieron más grandes.

–No puede ser no funciono. –Se sorprendió Agunimon.

–Son digimon de fuego, así que los ataques de Agunimon no servirán de nada. –Dijo Tabby con un tono preocupante.

–Tengo miedo… –Dijo Jimmy que intento de retroceder un poco, pero se réstala debido que estaban en un piso de suelo.

En ese parte había una cueva de hielo.

Los Candlemon estaban atacando a Agunimon. Mientras que Jimmy y Tabby presionaban los botones de sus Digivice, pero era inútil.

–**Cera derretida. **–Uno de los Candlemon, empieza a girar lanzando cera.

La cera llega hacia Agunimon. La cera se empieza a endurecer, dejando a Agunimon inmóvil, sin la oportunidad de moverse.

–No Agunimon. –Grito Jimmy, mientras que recordaba los momentos en que Lincoln lucho por protegerlo, ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor.

La cero de Candlemon había dejado a Agunimon como una estatua. –No puedo moverme… –Apenas hablaba e intentaba de escapar.

Jimmy no lo soporto mas y se deslizo, hasta abajo. Para luego con la fuerza de sus manos y brazos lanzar agua a los Candlemon.

–Jimmy No!

Los Candlemon se alejaron, ya que estos eran débiles al agua.

–Déjenlo en paz… Deténganse. –Seguía lanzando agua.

Las chicas estaban a punto de ir ayudarlo, pero desde el piso de hielo empieza a emerger una luz verde.

–Un DigiSpirit. –Se voltearon a ver lo que parecía ser un oso polar, con traje verde.

El DigiSpirit, se dirige hacia Jimmy, que un seguía lanzando agua. Una Vez que el DigiSpirit llego a estar enfrente de él, dejo de lanzar agua y el rio se congelo, mientras que se apreciaba un pequeño guerrero.

–Esto es… DigiSpirt. –Saca su Digivice, que empezó a brillar, obteniéndolo.

–**_Theme Evolution. _**–DigiSpirit… Digivolt… Ah! –Ahora una armadura de color verde se unía hacia él, mientras que se esparcía nieve.

Dando como resultado un pequeño oso polar, con armadura verde. Con los poderes del hielo.

**–Kumamon.**

–Asombroso….

–Jimmy se convirtió en osito…

–Jimmy. –Se sorprendió Agunimon.

–Ese es… –El Candlemon mayor estaba sorprendido.

–Es un guerrero legendario… Kumamon del hielo. –Menciono Bokomon, que tenía su libro abierto.

Kumamon se dirigía hacia los Candlemon.

–Es la hora de castigar a los chicos malos. –Exclamo, para luego tomar un gran suspiro. –Kashikashi… –De su boca lanza un aliento de hielo.

Este ataque llega hacia uno de los Candlemon. –No! –Dejándolo congelando por un tiempo.

–Tontos… necesitaran más que eso para vencernos. –Exclamo el otro Candlemon. Este de su boca empieza a lanzar fuego y girar, formando un pequeño tornado. –Candlemon… Digivolt Ah! –Del tornado emerge una luz de DigiCode. Ahora era un nuevo digimon, con apariencia de mago con un bastón amarillo. –Wizardmon.

–KashiKashi… –Kumamon vuelve a lanzar su ataque de aliento de hielo.

Wizardmon alcanza de esquivarlo de un salto, para luego atacar con una patada a Kumamon. Este recibe el ataque quedando tirado en el suelo.

–Kumamon…

–Agunimon… demuestra si en verdad eres el verdadero. –Dijo Wizardmon. –Juego mágico.

Wizardmon, se había hecho invisible. Por otro lado la cera que cubría a Agunimon, se había debilitado, haciendo que este se pudiera liberar fácilmente, pero ahora tenía que saber en; ¿dónde estaba Wizardmon?

–Desapareció. –Exclamo Kumamon, mientras que se ponía de pie.

Agunimon solo sentía los pasos, pero no lo podia ver. Esto le dejaba una gran inseguridad.

–Jaja… me buscaban, tontos.

–Está arriba tuyo. –Exclamo Luan a su hermano.

Agunimon al oír a su hermana, va hacia a la derecha, sin pensarlo dos veces. Mientras que el invisible wizardmon le lanzaba un rayo, que falla su objetivo.

–Maldición. –Lanza otro rayo, pero Agunimon lo esquiva de nuevo.

Wizardmon aterriza al suelo, mientras que se hacía visible nuevamente.

–Nada mal… pero veamos si tú y la dientona, pueden descifrar este truco. –Ahora Wizardmon levantaba su vara, mientras que se multiplicaba y rodeaba a Agunimon en un círculo.

–Son muchos, son iguales.

–Es un truco de siluetas falsas.

–Todos son reales… todos son yo, ya no tienes ninguna escapatoria.

–De que hablas, solo uno es real y los demás no. –Dijo Agunimon.

–Estás seguro… porque esto será real. **Bola Relámpago. **–Todos los clones lanzan un rayo hacia Agunimon.

Agunimon alcanzo de esquivarlo con un salto. Por otro lado Kumamon, noto que uno de ellos tenía sombra y los demás no, gracias a la luz que emergía de los rayos. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

–Kashikasihi. –Kumamon lanza su aliento de Hielo; al Wizardmon con sombra, haciendo que este congelara y detuviera el ataque.

–No!

–Bien hecho, ahora yo me encargo. –Golpea con una patada a Wizardmon. –**Golpe salamandra.**

Wizardmon cae al suelo, con su digicode a la vista.

_–Espíritu del mal corrompido… yo te purificare con este digivice… DigiCode, captura._ –Agunimon con su Digivice absorbe los datos Wizardmon. Haciendo que este regresara a ser un Candlemon.

–Lo hicieron…. Fue genial. –Celebraban las chicas.

–Bien hecho Kumamon, me ayudaste mucho. –Le agradecía a su pequeño amigo.

–De nada. –Le sonreía.

–Mira eso jefe… ellos han demostrado ser los guerreros legendarios.

–Así pude comprobarlo. –Dijo el líder de los Candlemon, mientras que apreciaban a los dos guerreros regresando a su forma humana. –En verdad es Agunimon y el pequeño demostró ser el guerrero del hielo; Kumamon.

…

Más tarde el líder los Candlemon se disculpó los chicos, mientras otros celebraban por ver a dos guerreros legendarios.

–Niño de cabello anciano… por favor perdónanos. Solo queríamos asegurarnos que tuvieras, el DigiSpirit de los antiguos diez.

–Que no soy anciano, solo soy alvino. –Dijo con un tono fastidiado.

–Solo fue una prueba?

–Solo querían probar a Lincoln… Sus pruebas fueron demasiado lejos. –Exclamo Tabby.

–Lo sentimos, pero miren el lado positivo de esto. Revisa tú digivice.

El peliblanco lo saca y presiona un botón. Su Digivice dispara la luz de un DigiCode; que restaura el riel del tren que faltaba para unir ambos terrenos.

–Solo queríamos proteger nuestra villa… Así que Wizardmon quito el DigiCode del puente del tren. Así que ese puente es una; muestra de nuestra disculpa, si lo cruzan y siguen las vías llegaran al terminal de los bosques... Pero aun queda muy lejos y es demasiado tarde, así que podrían quedarse aquí, si quieren.

El grupo de Lincoln decidió quedarse con Candlemon, por la noche. Mañana temprano seguirían su camino. Mientras que cruzaba un trailmon por el puente, adentro llevaba un niño elegido. No era Dipper.


	4. Peligro en Villa Brisa

**Capitulo 4: Peligro en Villa Brisa.**

**_Anteriormente_**_: Lincoln Loud, un chico conocido por tener diez hermanas talentosa. Tras de hacer una pequeña estupidez, se gana el enojo de algunas de ellas, descubriendo que solo siente lastima por él._

_Pero durante la noche recibe un mensaje misterioso, que lleva a un mundo distinto al suyo llamado el "Digimundo", acompañado por sus hermanas Leni, Luan y sus amigos Tabby y Jimmy. Al llegar Lincoln descubre que es un niño elegido, con el poder de Digi-Evolucionar el guerrero legendario del fuego "Agunimon". Pero no son los únicos humanos, ya que también conocen a Dipper Pines que puede Digi-Evolucionar en el guerrero de la luz "Lobomon"._

_Su relación con Dipper no ha sido la mejor. Así que solo con sus hermanas, amigos y los digimons Bokomon y Neemon, se dirigen hacia el terminal de los bosques. Pero tras un pequeño conflicto con los Candlemons, tuvieron que demostrarles que eran los elegidos, haciendo que Jimmy obtuviera su Digi-Spirit convirtiéndose en el guerrero del hielo "Kumamon". _

_Ahora la noche en el Digimundo había caído, teniendo que descansar antes de seguir su camino. Sin saber que aparte de Dipper, hay otro niño en este mundo._

* * *

Acaba de amanecer. Lincoln junto con sus amigos y hermanas, volvieron a retomar su camino hacia el terminal de los bosques, no sin antes de despedirse de los Candlemons. Ahora ya no había obstáculo que impidieran avanzar, ya que el puente había sido restaurado, tras vencer a Wizardmon.

Habían pasado unas horas y aun no habían llegado al terminal, ni siquiera sabían cuanto faltaban para llegar. Hasta intentaron de convencer a un Trailmon de color rosado para que lo llevaran, pero fue inútil, tuvieron que seguir por su cuenta. Después de todo solo tenían que seguir el riel para llegar, que no parecía tan difícil. Hasta que llegaron a una parte que tenia doble riel, que los llevaban a dos direcciones distintas.

En el lado derecha parecía ser un desierto, mientras que el lado izquierda era un bosque verde.

–¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunto Jimmy, al ver la situación.

–Pues iremos a la derecha. –Respondió Lincoln, indicando esa dirección.

–Claro que no. Iremos a la izquierda. –Interpuso Tabby indicando el otro lado.

–¿Por qué? –Se molesto Lincoln, al ver que Tabby estaba desacuerdo con su idea.

–Pues fácil, vamos a la terminal de los bosques… obviamente tiene que estar en alguna parte del bosque. –Respondió un poco molesta al peliblanco.

–Nunca has llegado ahí, no puede ser tan obvio… Yo iré a la derecha porque; me lo dice mi sexto sentido.

–Otra vez haciéndote el payaso... Esto es serio. –Regaño Tabby, ganándose enfrente del peliblanco.

–Chicas. ¿Quién tiene la razón; yo o Tabby? –Pregunto a sus hermanas.

–Pues… pues… –Intento de hablar Luan, pero no quería herir a su hermano.

–Yo opino que Tabby, tiene razón, debería haber bosque a donde vamos. –Respondió Leni, dejando en shock a su hermano al ser traicionado.

–Lo vez no soy la única, que opina que debemos ir a la izquierda.

–Saben, me da lo mismo yo iré a la izquierda… Jimmy, me acompañara ¿Cierto? –Toma a Jimmy, sin que diera respuesta. –Vamos, sin con esta chusma. –Los dos van a la derecha.

–Está bien haz lo que quieras, pervertido. –Dijo Tabby, mientras que caminaba hacia la derecha.

Las dos Louds, se quedaron confundidas al ver que Tabby llamo pervertido a su hermano. Con la discusión que tuvieron era casi obvio que se pelearon antes. Así que acompañaron a Tabby, para que no quedara sola, después de todo Lincoln podía Digi-evolucionar y tarde o temprano regresaría.

Bokomon junto con Neemon igual fueron con Tabby, ya que ella aun no Digi-evolucionaba, quizás ese podía ser su momento y no se lo podían perder. Pero lo que no sabía; que a unos metros, en el cielo se encontraba un Digimon con apariencia de una mantis humanoide, que los observaba de lejos.

–Vaya, pero si son humanos. ¿Me pregunto si acaso serán? –Se preguntaba a sí mismo, al apreciar a los chicos tomando direcciones distintas. –Deben ser ellos… Como veo las que son niñas van camino al terminal de los bosques y los que son niños, van hacia las costaneras… Mmm ¿A quienes pudo seguir?

...

–Tabby… ¿tú Lincoln se pelearon o algo? –Preguntaba Leni a su amiga. –¿Y por qué lo llamaste pervertido?

–Pues… –Intento de responder, con un pequeño rubor al recordar ese momento incomodo, cuando Lincoln le quito la falda por accidente. –No es nada, solo que es muy terco, tonto y sabelotodo… Sin ofender.

Eso en vez de aclarar a las chicas, las confundió más. Ellas seguían avanzando esperando llegar al terminal de los bosques, mientras que atrás lo seguían Bokomon y Neemon.

Después de unos minutos, se encuentran con letrero que tenia escrito "Bienvenido a Villa Brisa".

–Vaya, hemos llegado a Villa Brisa. –Exclamo Bokomon al ver el letrero, junto con los demás.

–Eso significa… –Iba a hablar Tabby, pero alguien se el adelanto.

–Que no es el terminal de los bosques. –Dijo una voz masculina, conocida.

Ellas se voltearon a dónde provino la voz. Apreciando a Dipper levantándose de una banca del otro lado del riel. Al parecer paso ahí la noche.

–Oh… Dipper, no sabías que estabas por aquí. –Dijo Tabby.

Dipper se ponía de pie y ajustaba su gorra. Para luego preguntar: –Dime tú novio aun le duele la paliza que le di.

–¡Ya te dije que ese tonto, no es mi novio! –Respondió enojada. Mientras que Dipper iba a seguir los rieles del tren.

–Dipper. ¿Adónde vas? –Pregunto Luan.

–A donde vaya, no asunto tuyo. –Respondió de manera fría.

–¡Porque tienes que ser un cretino! –Grito Luan que apreciaba al chico retirarse, mientras que los otros la calmaban.

–Pero… –Tenía que decir algo antes de irse. –Dale gracias a su hermano, por la pelea. Que entrene un poco más si quiere una revancha.

Tras decir eso sigue su camino. Mientras que las chicas lo dejaron pasar, ya que tenían que pensar bien antes de seguir para estar seguras si estaban en buen camino o no.

–Esto sí es raro, se supone que Villa Brisa es conocida por su paisaje verde. –Dijo Bokomon, confundido al ver que villa brisa, se trataba de un gran túnel de troncos viejos.

–Pues a mí; me parece que un tronco viejo y aburrido. –Hablo Luan. –Creo que la brisa del viento, se llevo la villa y por eso se llama así. Jajaja ¿Entienden?

–Argh… Por favor Luan, enserio aquí también. –Se quejo Leni por ese mal chiste.

–Perdón, no pude evitarlo. –Dijo entre risas.

–¿Se supone que fue un chiste? –Pregunto un confundido Neemon.

Por otro lado Tabby, no había entendido bien lo que quiso decir Luan. Pero en ese instante, su Digivice, empieza a sonar y a parpadear un brillo. Ella lo saca para ver de qué se trataba o si era otro mensaje, pero solo parpadeaba, quizás se trataba de su Digi-Spirit. Podría estar cerca de esta zona.

Tabby con mucha curiosidad por obtener su Digi-Spirit, entra hacia el túnel. Haciendo las que demás se dieran cuenta, y la empezaran a seguir.

La pequeña Rockera, había pasado el túnel llegando a una gran rama. Ella empieza a mirar a sus alrededores para ver si encontraba su Digi-Spirit en algún lado. Sin tener éxito aun, pero sentia una refrescante brisa en esa parte.

–Tabby ¿Qué haces? –Preguntaba Leni, que llegaba con los demás.

–Yo… –Tabby se voltea para responderles, pero al hacerlo pisa mal y se resbala haciendo que se cayera. Preocupando a los demás. –Ah… –Primeramente, ella aterriza en una rama gruesa, golpeándose fuertemente en su trasero. –Auch… –Después se vuelve a resbalar, cayendo nuevamente, pero en esta vez iba a llegar hasta tierra firme.

Tabby, estaba esperando que sucediera su dolorosa caída, pero en cambio sintió que algo la atrapara. No era uno; eran varios. Ella al mirar que se trataba, pudo apreciar a unos Digimons parecidos a unas flores rojas y manos purpuras, y otros que eran como unos pequeños cactus humanoides.

–¿Estás bien? –Grito Bokomon desde arriba.

–Si estoy bien… pero un poco confundida. –Respondió, mientras que apreciaba a los Digimons que la habían salvado.

...

Mientras tanto en otro lado. Se podía apreciar a Dipper caminando por medio del bosque, guiándose por riel de tren. A pesar que se consideraba como un lobo solitario, tenía una preocupación por las chicas, debido que tenía un extraño presentimiento que un Digimon aparte de Neemon y Bokomon, las estuvieran siguiendo sin que se dieran cuenta.

En ese instante. Al igual que Tabby, su Digivice empieza a emitir un sonido y a parpadear en su pantalla. Él se detiene y saca su Digivice del bolsillo, para ver de qué se trataba. Quizás era de un Digi-Spirit, de ser así significaba que podría haber otro guerrero antiguo, cerca de aquí.

–Chicos… Estoy aburrido esos Mushroomon no eran la gran cosa.

El chico escucho una extraña voz cerca del lugar. Se acerca un poco hacia dónde provino la voz, escondiéndose detrás de los arboles.

–Que les parece si vamos a molestar, a los de Villa Brisa… Hace tiempo que no vamos.

–Suena buena idea… Quizás sean débiles, pero me divierte de como lloriqueas. Jajaja.

Dipper pudo apreciar a los Digimons, que tenían planeado ir a Villa Brisa. Las chicas estaban indefensas, ninguna podía digievolucionar. Lincoln no estaba con ellas y los Digimons que la acompañaban no les iban a servir para defenderse. Entonces tenía que tomar una decisión, seguir su camino o ir a pelear.

Regresando a Villa Brisa. Tabby junto con Leni, Luan, Neemon y Bokomon, se encontraban en una de las viviendas de la villa. Ellos habían sido invitados amablemente por los Floramons y Palmons, que eran los habitantes del lugar. Ahora se encontraban sirviéndose una deliciosa sopa.

–Esta deliciosa la sopa. –Exclamo Tabby, muy asombrada por el sabor. Al igual que las dos Louds.

–Sí, incluso más deliciosa que el consomé de papá.

–Muchas gracias, significa mucho que les este gustando nuestra especialidad.

–¿Cómo se llama esta delicia?

–Sopa de nueces blancas.

–Permitamos, explicarles la receta. –Los Floramons toman una nuez, cada uno. –Primero debes ponerte la nuez en la cabeza…

–¿En la cabeza? –Preguntaron Tabby y Luan confundidas por la explicación.

En ese momento las cabezas de los Floramons se abren como si fueran pétalos de rosas, para luego meterse las nueces a dentro de sus cabezas y cerrarlas nuevamente. Los Floramons empiezan hacer un tipo de danza, mientras que iban recitando una canción sobre su villa y de lo bonito que era su hogar. Siendo acompañados por música de fondo que producían los Palmons, con unos instrumentos.

Una vez que acabaron la canción, acercaron sus cabezas a los platos para echar, su sopa recién preparada con amor cariño. Pero esta parecía ser que salía por sus narices. Esto dejo en shock a la Rockera y Comediante, al ver de cómo se preparaba esa deliciosa sopa y por donde salía.

–Está listo… Sigan disfrutando la sopa.

–Eh… Creo que estoy llena por ahora, igual gracias.

–Si… Si yo también, siento que voy a estallar si sigo comiendo.

Por otro lado Leni, Neemon y Bokomon, pedían más sopa, específicamente las porciones de Tabby y Luan.

Después que las demás disfrutaran de su sopa. Tabby salió de la casa sentir nuevamente la refrescante brisa que había en el lugar.

Fue entonces que un Floramon, le explico de cómo el viento llegaba al gran árbol de la villa y de cómo este se los enviaba a ellos. Pero también contaban de cómo era antes la villa; mas colorida de verde y decoradas de flores. Haciendo que muchos trenes se estacionaran este lugar, teniendo muchos visitantes. Hasta que un día, misteriosamente desaparecieron los hermanos del palmons, más conocidos como los Alraumons. Haciendo que unos busca pleitos se aprovecharan y destrozaran todo su esfuerzos, todas las veces que se les dieran la ganas, ni los Floramons y Palmons tenían la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlos.

–Qué triste…

–Cierto, pero ustedes no tienen culpa.

–No me sorprendería que las fuerzas maligna de kerpymon, este detrás de esto.

–¿Qué es un Kerpymon? –Pregunto ignorantemente Neemon, recibiendo un fuerte azotazo por parte de Bokomon.

–No importa, ya estamos acostumbrados… Agradecemos que no estén visitando.

Las chicas, sintieron lastima por los que acababan de contar esos pobres Digimons. Así que las tres se miraron entre sí, teniendo una idea.

–Que les parece si les ayudamos… Podemos hacer que su Villa, sea como antes.

–Si… mi madre, me enseño mucho de jardinería, eso les podría ayudar mucho.

–Si podemos disfrutar mucho, mientras que podamos… jajaja ¿Entienden?

–Sigo sin entender sus chistes. –Se rascaba la cabeza Neemon.

–Enserio muchas gracias. –Agradeció un Floramon. –Dejemos buscar, nuestros equipos para comenzar.

–Está bien, así por mientras esperamos a Lincoln y Jimy… "_Hablando de ellos. Se habrán dado cuenta, que se fueron por el camino equivocados, ya quiero ver sus caras". _–Pensaba Tabby, mientras que hacia una sonrisa.

...

–Corre Jimmy… ¡Date prisa!

–Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo.

Lincoln junto con Jimmy, corrían lo más rápido posible. Mientras que huían de un furioso Digimon, con apariencia de tortuga gigante amarillenta, con un caparazón repleto de filosas navajas, al igual que su cabeza. Era conocido como Tortomon, y estaba súper molesto con esos dos niños.

–Regresen par de pervertidos… aff… aff...

Tanto los chicos como el Digimon, estaban corriendo desde hace varios minutos. Esto hacia que fueran perdiendo energías y aliento, hasta que un punto no pudieron dar más. Así que los tres se detuvieron, respirando apenas, pero Lincoln junto con Jimmy se voltea a ver al Digimon y poder suplicarles nuevamente por su perdón. Tenían suerte que Tortomon, igual estaba agotado, pero no duraría mucho.

–Por favor Perdón… Perdón. –Se disculpaba Lincoln, mientras que se arrodillaba junto con Jimmy. –No era nuestra intensión de verte orinando… Es que estábamos perdidos y te vimos por ahí, así que nos acercamos para consultarte, pero nunca pensamos que querías hacer tus necesidades.

–…– Tortomon no responde, simplemente rugía.

–Eh… Lincoln, creo que es tarde para disculparse. –Decía Jimmy con preocupación. –Tuviste que hacerlo antes, en vez de hablar sobre su…

–Jimmy guarda silencio, no es necesario recordarlo. –Le dijo a Jimmy, para luego hablarle a Tortomon. –En serio perdónanos.

–NO!

–Entonces si nos vas atacar, hazlo después de… de…

–De…

–De lavarte las manos, nos seas cochino.

–Que! –Eso dejo en shock a Jimmy, ya que creía que Lincoln era más inteligente.

–AH! –También dejo en shock al Digimon, haciendo que se mirara sus manos, con una gota en su frente. Aparte de invadirle su privacidad, lo estaban tratando de cochino.

–Lincoln, no es el momento de hablar de higiene. –Decía Jimmy, mientras que agarraba la camisa del peliblanco.

–Lo más seguro tendremos que pelear, no pienso pelear con alguien que tiene las manos cochinas.

–Son unos desgraciados! –Grito el Digimon furiosamente.

–Lincoln, creo que lo empeoraste al decirle cochino.

–Eh… Esa no era la intensión.

Tortomon suelta un fuerte rugido, para luego irlos aplastarlos con sus manos. Los chicos alcanzan a esquivarlos, ahora solo tenían una salida; pelear.

–Jimmy es la de evolucionar.

Los dos sacan sus Digivice y los activan.

–**_Theme Evolution Instrumental. _**–DigiSpirit… Digivolt… Ah! –La DigiEvolución había iniciando, haciendo que los chicos se convirtieran en sus respectivos guerreros Digimons.

–**Agunimon.**

–**Kumamon.**

Agunimon intenta de hacer un golpe salamandra a Tortomon, pero este, en el momento preciso le realiza un fuerte cabezazo, antes de recibir el ataque, lanzándolo al suelo. Ahora con su mano intenta de aplastar a Agunimon.

–Argh… –Intentaba de quitárselo de encima.

–Es la hora de probar a este bebé. –Kumamon, saca una pequeña ametralladora de color verde. –**Bombas de nieve. **–Su ametralladora, dispara muchas bolas de nieve hacia Tortomon.

Las bolas de nieve llegan hacia Tortomon, haciendo que se desconcentrara por el frio que estaba sintiendo. Eso hizo que Agunimon aprovechara de quitárselo de encima, mediante de una patada.

Ahora el guerrero del fuego, agarra la cola a Tortomon para levantarlo y luego empezarle a darle vueltas, como si fuera una cuerda de rodeos. Hasta que lo lanza a unos metros lejos de ellos.

Tortomon se pone de pie. Desde su caparazón empieza a disparar sus filosas navajas hacia los chicos. Pero Agunimon con sus golpes de salamandras, los destruía antes de impactar. Esto hizo que la gran tortuga se enfadara e intentara de hacer una embestida.

–**Kashi… Kashi… **–Kumamon, hace su ataque de aliento congelante, hacia el suelo. Provocando que Tortomon se resbalara y llegara cerca de una esquina de altura.

–Terminemos con esto. –Los brazos de Agunimon se envolvían de fuego. –**Salamandra ardiente.** –Lanza sus bolas de fuego hacia Tortomon, haciendo que este, fuera lanzado a la esquina.

La gran tortuga al recibir el ataque, se esconde en su caparazón y mientras que caía, empieza a girar.

–Lo logramos. –Celebrara Agunimon, junto con Kumamon se acercaba a la esquina, para ver que había pasado con Tortomon.

–Mira eso… –Indicaba Kumamon abajo.

Tortomon ya había aterrizado. Seguía girando dentro de su caparazón, hasta que se detuvo y levantaba una de sus patas traseras, eso solo significaba una sola cosa.

–No! Kumamon tapate los ojos! –Los dos se tapan los ojos con manos, para no ver lo que iba a ocurrir.

Tortomon estaba haciendo sus necesidades nuevamente. –Jajasisisisi…

Después de unos segundos, Lincoln y Jimmy, regresaban a su forma humana. Diciendo: –Esta vez, no vimos… Lo prometemos.

Pero esta vez Tortomon no estaba molesto, en cambio se estaba lavando las manos en pequeño rio, que había encontrado cerca. Enseñándoles que no era un cochino.

–Mira eso, se lavo sus manos.

–Sí que bonito, pero… –Aumente su voz para que escuchara. –Señor Tortomon, sabe cuánto falta para llegar al terminal de los bosques o si estamos por buen camino.

–El terminal de los Bosques… No lo van a encontrar por estos lados, eso queda al lado izquierda. Aparte que les falta muchísimo para llegar… Vamos hasta un tonta sabría que para llegar al terminal de los bosques hay que irse por el bosque. –Respondió Tortomon, antes de irse.

El peliblanco estaba en shock con la boca abierta, después de todo se había equivocado y Tabby tenia razón.

–Jimmy, lo que paso aquí… se queda aquí.

...

Regresando con las chicas. Ellas junto con Neemon y Bokomon, les estaban ayudando a los habitantes de Villa Brisa, a cultivar unas flores y arreglar unas decoraciones.

Todo parecía ir bien y tranquilo en el lugar, hasta que aparece desde los bosques un Digimon flotador de forma ovalada y de color rosado con verde. Se poda aprecia que tenía una expresión de miedo, con un aviso importante.

–¿También son de aquí? –Pregunto Tabby.

–Si… ¿Lalamon qué pasa? –Pregunto un Floramon.

–Son ellos otra vez… Ya vienen para acá. –Respondió asustada.

–Que! Pero no paso, ni una semana de la última vez que vinieron.

–¿De quienes hablan?

–De los… Los Vegiemons. –Respondió Lalamon con miedo.

Fue entonces que empezaron a haber unas explosiones en la villa. Eso significaba que ellos, ya habían llegado. Esto hizo que a unos metros Dipper, se diera cuenta del peligro que estaba teniendo la villa.

–Jajaja… Cuanto tiempo sin vernos perdedoras. –Exclamo un Vegiemon.

Estos eran una especia de planta con forma de papa; de color amarillo, con unos filosos colmillos y sus brazos eran parecidos a unas lianas.

–Hemos vuelto.

–Saben claramente que sus plantaciones son una pérdida de tiempo.

–Miren eso si son humanos… Esto será más divertido de lo que pensamos.

Eran cuatro Vegimons en total, que venían a hacerles las vidas miserables a los de la Villa.

–Déjenos en paz. ¿Cuál es problema con nosotras? –Pregunto un Palmon.

–Nuestro problema, es que no soportamos de ver su fea villa.

–Vamos chicos… Todos juntos. –**Bombas de hedor. **–Desde sus bocas lanzan unas pequeñas bombas, que al explotar liberan un terrible gas toxico. Destruyendo a varios árboles recién crecidos y a las casas.

–No por favor paren…

–Porque lo hacen. –Suplicaban entre lágrimas los Palmons y Floramons.

–Jajaja… Que harán llorar hasta morir, no saben hacer otra cosa. –Se burlaba uno de los Vegimons.

–Oigan grupo de abusivos. –Llamo la atención Tabby con firmeza, mientras que se les acercaba a un Vegiemon.

–Miren si es una humana.

–Si estas inútiles no hacen nada… Que podemos esperar de humana de peinado ridículo…

**_Slaps!_**

Tabby, le responde con una fuerte cacheta al Vegiemon que se estaba burlando de su cabello. Dejándole la mejilla roja y con los ojos llorosos.

–Maldita mira lo que le hiciste.

–¿Quién te crees?

–Ya basta… No sé cual es problema con ellas. Pero lo que sé es que deberían estar muy avergonzados, por aprovecharse. Si no se disculpan ahora mismo, tengo más en donde salió esa. –Amenazo Tabby con su palma de la mano.

–De seguro les tienen envidia… Ya que ellas son más bonitas y preparan mejor sopa. –Se unió Leni, apoyando a su amiga.

–En serio piensan eso de nosotras. –Dijo un Floramon.

–Eso no es cierto… –Se avergonzaron un poco. –Quizás solo un poquito.

–De seguro son así, porque sus mamás son tan horrendas que ni siquiera el demonio las besarían. –Se burlo Luan de ellos. –Caras de papa.

–AH! –Quedan en shock con unos ojos de tamaño de plato.

–Quien te crees que eres para decirnos eso. –Se molestaron los Vegiemons.

–Desgraciada.

–Creo que se molestaron por lo que le dijimos.

–En realidad… Solo se molestaron contigo Luan. –Corrigió Tabby.

–¿Qué? –Se puso nerviosa la comediante.

–Con nuestra mami, nadie se mete… Hacia la dientona. –Los Vegimons fueron a perseguir a la comediante, por haberse burlado de ellos extremadamente.

Mientras que los Vegimons, perseguían a la comediante. Tabby aprieta sus puños, pensando: –_Si tan solo Lincoln o Jimmy estuvieran aquí, acabarían con estos patanes… O si tan solo tuviera un DigiSpirit, no quiero que ellos sigan sufriendo por estos desgraciados._

Fue entonces que su Digivice empezó a brilla. Mientras que del gran árbol emergía un DigiSpirit; de una guerrera. Los Vegimons tenían acorralada a la comediante, pero al notar el DigiSpirit flotándolo, los dejaron confundidos al no saber de qué se trataba. –¿Qué es eso? –Sin que se dieran cuenta la chica se había escapado.

–Acaso será…

–Eso debe ser… –El DigiSpirt quedo enfrente de Tabby. Haciendo que ella sintiera que un Hada se unía a su cuerpo. Ahora con Digivice apunta; al DigiSpirt para obtenerlo.

–**_Theme Evolution._** –

–DigiSpirit… Digivolt… Ah! –Una armadura con piezas de color rosado y blancos, se iba uniendo a su cuerpo, junto con dos alas de mariposas. Dando como resultados a un hada adulta de cabello morado, con una vestimenta rosada exponiendo partes de su cuerpo, con dos grandes alas y antifaz metálico.

–**Kazemon.**

–Guau… Tabby, al fin pudo DigiEvolucionar. –Dijo Lenin sorprendida, al apreciarla. –Es muy linda.

–Si… Esta muy linda.

–Oh… se convirtió en una mariposa.

–Tonto, no es una mariposa… –Corrigió Bokomon a Neemon. –Es la guerrera legendaria del viento; Kazemon.

Los Vegimons estaban sorprendidos al ver que esa chica, había DigiEvolcionado en un Digimon. Mientras que Kazemon volaba, emitía unos polvos brillosos de su cuerpo.

–Es la hora de la purificación del viento limpio. –Dijo Kazemon, mostrando que estaba lista para pelear.

–Solo dices estupideces.

–Buena, broma del viento limpio. Pero ahora morirás.

Los Vegiemons, saltan hasta superar la altura de Kazemon, para luego lanzar nuevamente sus bombas de hedor. Mientras que Kazemon, empezaba a generar pequeñas corrientes de viento desde sus dedos.

–**Remolino de pétalos. **–Lanza las corrientes de sus dedos, destruyendo y evitando las explosiones de las bombas de hedor.

–Eres una maldita… No te saldrás con la tuya. **Bombas de hedor. **–Ellos vuelven a lanzar sus bombas.

Kazemon se pone de posición boca abajo, para luego extender sus piernas y girar. –**Piernas Tornado.** –Crea un pequeño y poderoso tornado, con sus piernas.

Con ese ataque vuelve a eliminar las bombas de hedor. Una vez que elimino las bombas, empezó a golpear rápidamente con sus piernas; a los rostros de los Vegiemons, derribando a los cuatro.

–Bien hecho… Vamos Kazemon. –Tanto sus amigas, como los habitantes de la Villa, le hacían porra.

–La vas a pagar.

–Es la hora de pasar al plan B.

Los cuatro Vegiemons se juntan del con el otro. Al juntarse empiezan a emitir la luz del DigiCode. Convirtiéndose en un gigantesco Vegiemon, pero de color rojo y sus brazos al final terminaban en unas porras con unas potentes espinas.

–Veamos mocosa, si puedes contra; **RedVegiemon. **Jajaja…

La guerrera del viento salta hacia ellos. –**Cadera Bonita. **–Con su cadera golpea el rostro de RedVegiemon, dejándolo noqueado con unos ojos de corazón, por solo unos segundos. –**Tormenta Rosa. **–Ella aprovecha dar patadas rápidas a su enemigo.

Pero en ese instante su enemigo reacciona. Así que lanza un golpe con su puño de espinas, derribando a Kazemon. Ella cae al suelo e intenta de levantarse nuevamente, pero RedVegiemon la atrapa con sus brazos de liana, para luego apretarla.

–AH! –Gritaba Kazemon que intentaba liberarse.

–Al parecer no eres tan ruda, después de todo. –Se burlaba y apretaba más fuerte.

Mientras que RedVegiemon, torturaba a Kazemon, siente una bala le rosaba el rostro. Esto hizo que soltara a la guerrera, que estaba un poco agotada. RedVeigemon, se voltea furiosamente para ver quien se había atrevido a dispararle. El responsable de ese disparo, era nada menos que Lobomon.

Él había venido a echar una mano a las chicas.

–Dipper! –Exclamo Luan sorprendida, ya que no se lo esperaba de parte de él.

–No necesito tu ayuda. –Dijo Kazemon.

–No te estoy preguntando. –Rechazo la palabra de la guerrera.

–Maldito… **Pistola Maquina Roja Caliente. **–Dispara desde su boca unas bombas de chiles.

–**Conquistador de la luz. **–Lobomon saca su espada laser. Con ella, empieza a contrarrestar las bombas de chiles y a la vez se le iba acercando, hasta. –Toma esto. –Realiza un ataque de cuchilla en la frente de RedVegiemon, dejándole una pequeña cicatriz.

–Jajaja… Que patético. –Se burlaba, ya que solo había sido un simple rasguño.

–Quien dijo que eso era todo. –Apunta con su brazo. –**Bala de Luz. **–Dispara una bala de luz, hacia la cicatriz de su enemigo. Esta bala lo atraviesa, destrozándolo al instante y liberando su DigiCode.

–No maldición! –Su cuerpo se tornaba negro.

–Espíritu que te escondes en la oscuridad… –Saca su Digivice. –Serás purificado por esta luz sagrada… DigiCode, captura. –Absorbe los datos del Digimon.

Al purificarlo RedVegiemon, se separa en cuatro, pero no como los Vegiemon, sino a sus verdaderas y reales formas. Ahora eran cuatro Digimons parecidos a los Palmons, pero su cabeza posea una flor de color morado. Ellos eran los Alraumons que habían desaparecido desde hace un tiempo, dejante sorprendidos a todos, en especial a los Palmons.

–¿Que fue lo que paso? –Preguntaba uno de los Alraumons.

–Hermanitos… –Los Palmons se le acervan hacia ellos.

–¿Que hemos hecho? –Se preguntaba otro, al ver el caos que había en la villa.

...

Más tarde Dipper y Tabby, regresaron a sus formas humanas, esta última quedo un poco maltratada al ser su primera vez.

Los Alraumons, empezaron a contarles lo que les paso la ultima vez, antes de convertirse en esas cosas. Ellos habían ido a recoger unos recursos alimenticios para la villa, pero encontraron un especie de gas negro que los atrapo, convirtiéndolos al instante en los Vegiemons con intenciones malvadas y sin recordar de quienes eran antes.

–Por favor perdónanos, nosotros no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. –Se disculpaban por todo el caos que causaron.

–Tranquilos hermanos, lo importantes que están bien. –Dijo un Palmon sinceramente.

–Pero miren, esto es un desastre.

En ese momento Dipper, saca su Digivice y pulsa su botón, liberando el DigiCode. Con ello fue restaurando por completo a Villa Brisa. Sus hogares, los arboles, las flores, el césped habían regresado nuevamente, incluso estaba más bonito y llamativo que antes.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, al ver que Villa Brisa volvió a la normalidad.

–Quien lo diría, después de todo si tiene corazón. –Susurro Luan por el gesto que hizo Dipper.

La villa se restauro por completo, los Alraumons regresaron, Tabby obtuvo su DigiSpirit y ahora Villa Brisa iba recuperar sus visitantes. Esto era una victoria… o por al menos eso creía.

–Pero qué bonito y cursi que esto. –Hablo una voz, desconocida.

Todos los de la villa se voltearon a ver, hacia dónde provino la voz. Apreciando aun Digimon con apariencia de insecto humanoide. No solo eso, sino también que las manos de Dipper y Tabby, fueron cubiertas por un tipo de tela o seda, que fue lanzado por ese Digimon, con el objetivo de que no usaran sus Digivice.

–Rayos… No.

–Que significa esto.

–Es **Stingmon**.

–Así es… –Pero a diferentes de otros, este parecía poseer un aura negra, como si lo estuvieran controlando. –Los he estado aquí por buen tiempo, pero ya he visto suficiente. –Mira a las hermanas Louds. –Así que alguna de ustedes dos, deben ser el humano que mi jefe busca.

–¿De que hablan? –Pregunto con miedo Leni.

–No dejaremos que dañan de nuevo nuestro hogar. –Decían los Alraumons, que fueron noqueados de un golpe por Stingmon, en un abrir y cerrar.

–No se entrometan.

Al igual con los Alraumons, Stingmon les inserta unas agujas a Leni y Luan, sin que se dieran cuenta. Haciendo que se desmayaran, por efecto de sueño.

–Aléjense de ellas. –Grito Dipper, pero es golpeado por Stingmon.

–Sin tu Digivice, solo eres un mocoso. –Stingmon, toma y carga a las dos hermanas de Lincoln.

Los Palmons y Floramon, estaban a punto de hacer algo, pero Stingmon era muy rápido. Él se estaba yéndose con las chicas inconscientes.

En ese momento Lincoln y Jimmy, estaban cruzando el túnel llegando a Villa Brisa, ya que tenía la sensación que ellas estaban por ahí. Pero al llegar noto a unos cuantos digimons heridos y Dipper, de mal estado. Mientras que Tabby estaba de rodillas, intentando de quitarse las sedas de sus manos con la ayuda de Bokomon.

–Tabby… ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto Lincoln preocupado.

–Lincoln… Un Digimon se llevo a tus hermanas. –Respondió decepcionada de ella misma.

–Que! –Lincoln quedo en shock al oír eso.

...

Durante la noche. Se podía apreciar aun Trailmon que se detenía en el letrero de Villa Brisa (Dipper aun no estaba). Se aprecia que se baja un joven de once años.

–Creo que puedes quedarte aquí por la noche, mi recorrido termino. –Dijo el trailmon para luego irse.

El niño estaba pensativo en lo que iba hacer, no conocía mucho el lugar y pensaba que era el único. Pero llego un pequeño visitante.

–Oye niño, veo que estás perdido… ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntaba Stingmon.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el capitulo, disculpen si hay algun error o por la demora. Nos vemos para el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Avance del capitulo 5

**Hola a todos, me quiero disculpar por la demora que he tenido con este fic, pero he tenido uno que otro problema.. por mientras que avanzo en el capitulo completo, les dejo este pequeño avance del ****capitulo para no dejarlo con suspenso o para que no piensen que la obra esta abandonada. **

**Cuando tenga el capitulo completo, borrare esta parte y lo subiré todo junto. Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten con este avance.**

* * *

_Tras un pequeño problema en el camino, hacia el terminal de los bosques, el grupo tuvo que separarse, tomando distintas direcciones. El grupo de las chicas llegaron, a un pequeño pueblo llamado; Villa Brisa. Siendo recibidas por los Floramons y Palmons, pero también conocieron a los desagradables Vegiemons, que eran los buscapleitos del lugar._

_Afortunadamente Tabby, logro obtener su DigiSpirit legendario; Kazemon del viento. De ese modo, ella pudo enfrentarse, sin ningún problema a los Vegiemons. Hasta que ellos, unieron sus fuerzas, convirtiéndose en RedVegiemon, complicándole la pelea a Kazemon. Por suerte, Lobomon llego a la pelea, derrotando a ese digimon maligno. Al purificarlo con su digivice, se revelaron que en realidad eran los hermanos perdidos de los Palmons; los Alraumons. Y con los datos obtenidos, pudieron restaurar nuevamente la villa, a como era antes._

_Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, ya que apareció un nuevo digimon llamado; Sthingmon. Que secuestro a Leni y Luan, por razones desconocidas. Para cuando llegaron Lincoln y Jimmy, a la villa, ya era demasiado tarde._

_¿Cuáles son las intensiones de Stingmon con ellas? ¿Quién era ese niño que secuestro, anteriormente en la noche?_

* * *

–Esto no puede ser. –Fue lo único que pudo decir el peliblanco, antes de quedar en un pequeño shock. Tras escuchar, lo que su amiga le había contado, sobre lo que le paso sus hermanas. Sintiendo decepción, preocupación e ira.

Ahora Leni y Luan, estaban secuestradas por un digimon, sin conocer su rumbo o intensiones.

–Lo siento Lincoln. –Se disculpaba Tabby, por lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Agachando su cabeza, sintiéndose decepcionada de ella misma. –No lo vimos venir.

–¡Como rayos, no fuiste capaz de detenerlo! –Regaño Lincoln furiosamente. Haciendo que la rockera, se sintiera peor de lo que estaba.

–Sorry, pero es que no pude… –Tabby trato de hablar, pero al levantar su cabeza, se dio cuenta que el regaño no era para ella, sino para Dipper.

El peliblanco se encontraba, regañando a Dipper, mientras que lo agarraba de la camisa. Creía que él, no había hecho algo para evitar el secuestro, o por al menos de hacer un esfuerzo. Obviamente aun no conocía su versión, pero por la situación, hizo que reaccionara de mala manera ante él.

–Sabía que eras frio, que podías tener razones, para tener una personalidad así. Pero nunca pensé, que fueras un bueno para nada, que solo sabe criticar negativamente a los demás… Tanto te costaba, digivolucionar en Lobomon y detenerlo. –Seguía regañando el peliblanco. Se encontraba muy molesto por lo ocurrido, pero sobre todo estresado.

Esto empezó a preocupar mucho, tanto a Tabby y Jimmy, como a los habitantes de la villa, que se encontraban a su alrededor. Con el miedo que esos dos, se pusieran a pelear en cualquier momento, ya siendo a golpes o usando sus digispirits, como la vez anterior. Así que la rockera se interpuso, para evitar, que la discusión se saliera de control. Tratando de decir: –Lincoln, por favor detente… Él no hizo, lo que piensas…

–Me estas diciéndome; que soy un bueno para nada… En verdad eres un patético. –Reprendió el peli castaño, a Lincoln. Empujándolo con sus manos, haciendo que este lo soltara. Para luego preguntarle con el mismo tono: –¿Acaso crees que desquitarte y echarme la culpa, traerá a tus hermanas de vuelta?, ¿acaso piensas que no trate de hacer algo para impedirlo? Si no fuera, porque ese digimon bloqueara mis manos, ellas seguirían aquí.

Tras que Lincoln, escuchara las preguntas y algo de la versión de Dipper, pudo reaccionar y darse cuenta de su negativa actitud. Así que trato de disculparse: –Lo siento… no quería decirte eso, pero yo…

–Sabes. –Interrumpió Dipper. –No me interesan tus disculpas, ni escusas. Si no te has dado cuenta, ellas se quedaron aquí, por caprichos tuyos… Confiaron en ti, ¿pero en dónde estabas cuando te necesitaron?

El peliblanco, se queda recapacitando, en lo que Dipper, le acababa de decir. Tenía mucha razón, sino fuera por su arrogancia y estúpidas ideas, quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado. En sí, se sintió un poco traicionado, al ver que sus hermanas apoyaban la opinión de Tabby (_Que resulto ser la correcta_), que la de él. Pero a pesar de eso y que fueran mayores, tenía que recordar, que no poseían la misma habilidad que él.

Tenía que estar con ellas, y no haber sido infantil con sus ideas. Ahora del único que debía sentirse decepcionado, era de él mismo.

Por otro tanto Tabby como Jimmy, miraban con lastima a su amigo de cabello blanco. La rockera, entendía la situación y reacción de Lincoln, sin mencionar que igual tenía ese sentimiento de culpa, no solo por su mala experiencia con el Digispirit, sino también por su pequeño conflicto con él, por el incidente que tuvieron ayer. Siendo la razón, por la cual, él quería tomar una dirección distinta. Jimmy por su parte, no le gustaba ver a su amigo así, sin mencionar que en realidad ellas, se quedaron por sus caprichos, o por al menos eso creía.

Pero pensar en las posibles razones, lamentarse, culpar. No ayudarían en nada.

–Mira Lincoln, no me malinterpretes mis palabras. –Hablo Dipper, rompiendo el silencio. –Yo aun no estoy convencido, que tus dos hermanas, se quedaran en el Digimundo… pero eso no significa, que no conozca, la importancia de una hermana para uno. –Eso ultimo, lo dijo con un tono desanimado.

Tanto el peliblanco, como la rockera, lograron captar la indirecta del chico. Quizás eso, podría explicar muchas cosas sobre él, como su personalidad y actitud fría. Pero también habría nuevas preguntas, sobre esa persona.

Aun así, no era el momento de hablar sobre ese tema.

–Honestamente, es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo. –Hablo el peliblanco. –Las hermanas, son una fuerte importantes para uno, siempre están para apoyarte en las buenas o en las malas… –Recuerda algunos conflictos familiares, que tuvo antes de llegar al Digimundo. Haciendo que apretara sus puños. –Si tan solo no fuera tan terco o estúpido, no ocurrirían tantos problemas y cosas malas.

–Lincoln… Deja de pensar así. –Intervino Tabby. –Las cosas malas siempre pasan, pero eso no significa que sea tu culpa. Aunque hubieras estado aquí antes, igual hubiera sucedido, ni siquiera Dipper lo vio venir.

–La chica tiene razón… –Intervino un Alraumon a la conversación, sentía que ya era el momento de intervenir. –Seguir pensando en la culpa, no te servirá de nada. –Suspira y se acerca al peliblanco. –Mira chico, se lo que sientes al ver que no estuviste aquí para defender a tus hermanas del peligro… –Se deprimía un poco, al igual que sus demás hermanos, en especial que ellos eran el peligro que estaban aterrorizando a sus hermanas. Haciendo que tanto sus hermanas; Palmons, como los Floramons los miraran con lastima. –Aun así no podemos cambiar el pasado. El que "hubiera pasado" no existe.

El peliblanco se queda recapacitando nuevamente. Él había sido llamado a este misterioso mundo, y fue una razón, no por ser un chico problemático o un perdedor, no fue una coincidencia o curiosidad. Había sido elegido por un antiguo guerrero, y ahora era el momento del porque, se le fue otorgado el Digispirit del fuego.

–Entonces que vas hacer; ¿iras por ellas? o ¿seguirás lamentándote?

–Voy a ir por ellas. –Respondió con firmeza y seguridad, a la fue sacando su digivice. –Es el momento del porque –Mira su digivice. –el digispirit del fuego me escogió.

El Alraumon sonrió, al ver que el chico, estaba entendiendo el verdadero significado de su poder.

En ese momento el pequeño pelirrubio, se acerco hacia el peliblanco para decirle: –También voy contigo… después de todo, en realidad ellas se quedaron por caprichos míos. –Se había puesto nervioso, así que empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices. –No quiero que les pase algo grave.

–Tranquilo ellas van a estar, son fuertes. –Dijo Lincoln, mientras que le acariciaba su cabeza con su mano derecha.

–Saben que también los ayudare, aun debo aprender a dominar mi digispirit. –Comento la Rockera.

Solo faltaba uno para que se uniera al rescate.

–Dime Dipper… –Hablo el peliblanco al chico. –Nos vas acompañar, ¿cierto? –A pesar que el peli castaño, fuera frio y solitario, no había dudas que también conocía el amor fraternal.

El chico de la gorra lo mira, para realizar su respuesta, pero antes de responder. Tabby dijo: –Pero hay un problema, no hay ningún rastro, ni sabemos en donde las llevaron.

Eso preocupo al chico, debido que sin saber o conocer alguna posibilidad de su ubicación, les iba a complicar mucho las cosas. Sin mencionar que se tardarían un montón de tiempo.

Por suerte había alguien que les podría ayudar.

–Oigan. –Hablo otro Alraumon. –Chicos, acabo de recordar algo que les podría ayudarles. –Esto hizo que los chicos se sorprendiera, y pusieran su vista hacia él, estando muy atentos a lo que le iban a decir.

...

Nos encontramos en una vieja fábrica de viento, que había sido abandonada, hace varios años atrás. Alrededor de aquella fábrica, se apreciaban a varios digimons de etapa infantil, que escarbaban en la zona, con picotas, tal como si estuvieran buscando una especie de tesoro. A pesar que muchos de ellos, estaban agotados y adoloridos, no podían parar, ya que estaban siendo supervisados por unos digimons, que tenían la apariencia de un ogro; con un peinado puntiagudo y rojizo, piel de color verde y unos filosos colmillos en la parte de abajo.

–¡Trabajen! ¡No sean holgazanes! –Ordenaba uno de ellos, lanzando un latigazo, a unos pobre digimons que ya no daban más. –Ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de descansar, hasta que lo hayan encontrado. ¡Así que sigan trabajando, ya!

Esto provocaba mucho miedo a los demás digimons, que se encontraban esclavizados y trabajando forzosamente, sin ninguna garantía o derecho. Si se llegaban a negarse o revelarse, iban a ser eliminados por el superior, sin ninguna piedad. Lo único que podían hacer, era seguir trabajando, hasta que sus huesos no dieran mas, sin perder la fe que tarde o temprano, llegaría alguien a liberarlos de su esclavitud.

Dentro de la fábrica. En una de las salas, se podía apreciar a un gigantesco Digimon, con la apariencia de una araña; tenía el dibujo de una gran carabela sobre su cuerpo de color negro, sus patas poseían unas potentes garras de color rojo, su cabeza era amarillenta, poseía nueve pequeños ojos verdes, también dos cuernos y un cabello rojizo.

Aparte de aquel digimon, en la sala se encontraban dos más. Uno de ellos era de la misma especia, que se encontraba afuera supervisando a los pequeños digimons, pero la diferencia de los demás, sus dos colmillos no eran puntiagudos y eran más pequeños, su especia era conocido como; Goblimon. Él otro que se encontraba, era nada menos que Stingmon.

–Con que encontraste a dos niños más. –Hablo el digimon arácnido.

–Si mi Señor Dokugumon… Las deje en el calabozo, junto con el niño que traje anoche. –Menciono Stingmon. –Había visto a otros cuatro, pero ya poseían un digispirit, ni siquieran eran listos.

–Debo admitir que me has sorprendido… muy bien hecho Stigmon. Solo espero que alguno de ellos, sea el niño que estamos buscando.

–Tranquilo jefe, tenga por seguro que alguno de ellos lo será… Así también el digispirit del trueno, estará en nuestro poder.

–Me gusta tu actitud. Puedes retirarte, haz hecho un buen trabajo… Solo asegúrate de que los esclavos, no paren con la búsqueda, en especial cuando estamos tan cerca. –Ordeno Dokugamon.

–Entendido Señor. No tiene por qué preocuparse… yo nunca voy a fallar. –Comento Stingmon, antes de retirarse de la sala.

Ahora en la sala, solo se encontraba Dokugamon y Globimon. Este último estaba un poco nervioso y preocupado, ya que antes de que llegara Stingmon con las dos chicas, había sido citado por el jefe. No sabía si era para algo bueno o malo, pero tenía esa sensación de que no iba ser nada positivo.

Así que antes de que Dokugamon hablara, le hablo para hacerle una pregunta al azar: –Se-Señor… ¿Usted está seguro que aquí está el Digispirit?

Tras esa pregunta, Dokugamon lo mira seriamente y le responde: –Claro que si… Veras, hace varios años atrás en esta misma fábrica, el guerrero legendario del trueno; Ancient-Beatmon, libero a un grupo de Kokugamons, que estaban bajo la esclavitud de un Snimon. Siendo su mayor hazaña, antes de la pelea contra Lucemon… Desde entonces se rumorea mucho, que su digispirit está escondido en alguna parte de esta vieja fábrica. No solo eso, sino también mi instinto me dice que está muy cerca.

–Ya veo, pero… ¿Para qué son los niños que están en el calabozo? –Pregunto con incredulidad.

–Aff, en verdad eres un despistado. –Comento un poco fastidiado. –Se trata de la leyenda. Últimamente han aparecido niños humanos en el digimundo, y por lo que me ha contado Stingmon; esos niños han estado recibiendo uno de los diez digispirits legendarios, siempre y cuando sean los elegidos. –Termino de explicar, para luego preguntarle: –¿Entendiste? O ¿Quieres que te lo explique de otra forma?

–Eh… N-no, si entendí. Se refiere que uno de esos tres niños, es el elegido para portar el digispirit del trueno, ¿cierto? –Aun se encontraba algo dudoso.

–Sí. Cuando el niño elegido este presente, el digispirit se revelara por sí solo, así que nuestra gran búsqueda llegara a su fin. No solo eso, ya que también podemos envenenarlo para que este bajo nuestro control, tal como lo hicimos con Stingmon… eso si será un gran botín. –Sonreía, mostrando sus filosos y puntiagudos dientes.

–Pe-Pero si solo será uno, entonces; ¿Qué les pasara a los otros dos? –Pregunto nerviosamente.

–Facil… Los mataremos.

–…– Globimon se quedo congelado tras oír, lo que su jefe Dokugamon, les iba hacer a los otros dos niños, si resultaban ser inservibles. Iba trata de decir algo o de dar alguna idea diferente, que no sea de eliminarlos, pero su jefe aun no terminaba su conversación.

–Una cosa más Globimon. No quiero que vuelvas a ayudar a los esclavos en sus deberes, ni que les des las sobras de nuestros alimentos, o sino… tendrás el mismo destino que los niños, que terminaran siendo inservibles.

–En-Entendido jefe.

–Más te vale. –Se dirigía a la pared de la sala, luego este trepaba en ella, hasta llegar a su refugio de telarañas.

Globimon se retira de la sala muy preocupado. Él no quería ser cruel o despiadado tal como eran sus hermanos, siendo considerado como el más débil y patético de su especie, pero tampoco quería ser eliminado. Por al menos la búsqueda pronto iba a acabar, y quizás liberarían a los digimons, pero también eliminarían a dos niños humanos inocentes y sin ninguna piedad. No sabía que debería hacer, antes de que llegara ese momento.

...

Nos encontramos en el calabozo, que anteriormente era un viejo sótano de la fábrica, donde guardaban sus ventiladores y productos de vientos. En una de las celdas, se podía apreciar a Leni y Luan, despertando, tras de ese bloqueo.

–¿E-En donde estamos? –Pregunto la rubia, que refregaba sus ojos.

–No lo sé. Lo único que recuerdo fue; cuando ese digimon parecido a una mantis apareció y… –Se rasca la cabeza. –de pronto nos quedamos dormidas, por al menos eso es lo que recuerdo. –La comediante miraba a su alrededor, apreciando las barreras, el intenso frio y el oscuro lugar, en que se encontraban. –Parece que estamos en un calabozo o algo así.

–Estamos en un calabozo. –Hablo una voz masculina. –Pensé que no iban a despertar.

Tras oír eso, las dos se voltearon hacia dónde provino la voz, apreciando la silueta de un chico en las sombras. Fue entonces que la rubia, pregunto con intriga: –¿Quién eres?

...

–Es por aquí. –Comento Agunimon.

Se podía apreciar a unos metros lejos de la fábrica, que Agunimon junto con; Kazemon (Ella se encontraba cargando a Bokomon y Neemon), Kumamon y… Lobomon, llegaban al lugar. Anteriormente, después de haber oído una versión del Alraumon, ellos utilizaron sus Digispirt que les facilitarían realizar largos saltos, y de ese modo llegar más rápido, al lugar en donde posiblemente las Louds estaban secuestradas.

–Con que esta es la vieja fábrica… –Agunimon, junto con los demás regresan a sus formas humanas, para poder descansar un poco, antes de usarlos nuevamente en una pelea. –de viento que nos dijeron, y posiblemente aquí las tengan.

–Creo que reconozco este lugar. –Comento Bokomon, mientras que sacaba su libro.

–Guau Tabby, tú Digispirit es genial y muy bonita. –Dijo Jimmy de forma simpática, a la Rockera.

–Gracias… Aunque aun me cuesta un poco en acostúmbrame. –Comento, a la vez ponía su mano en su cabeza, ya que sintió un pequeño mareo.

–¿Por qué las traerían aquí? –Pregunto Dipper a Lincoln.

–No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento que está relacionado con los antiguos diez, y que no son buenas intensiones. –Tomo un respiro. –¿Están listos? –Todos asintieron. –Entonces vamos. –Ellos empezaron a corre hacia la fabrica, que les faltaba como unos 40 o 50 metros para llegar. Lo más llamativo era que Bokomon, aun seguía buscando en su libro, ya que recordaba una antigua leyenda que posiblemente tenga un significado.

–_Tranquilas Leni y Luan, ya voy por ustedes_. –Dijo en su mente el peliblanco, preparado para enfrentarse a la ameza que se encontraba dentro de la fábrica.


	6. Aviso importante

**Hola amigos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien.**

Hoy no les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sino un pequeño aviso que quizás a algunos les guste y otros no, pero les pido que lean hasta el final, antes de criticar negativamente.

Verán… No es ninguna mentira que Digimon Frontier, fue mi saga favorita y escribir esta historia me ha gustado mucho, pero en cierta parte no estoy satisfecho con esta historia, por al menos al 100% no.

**Razones:**

**1-Introducir más personajes de otras series**: No se ustedes, pero siento que la introducción de Dipper Pines en la historia fue algo forzada, ya que es un cross de tlh con Digimon. Aparte que leído en algunas partes que muchos crossover "a la fuerza" no hará que termine bien la historia, hasta lo encuentran absurdo y medrioque.

**2-Siento que puedo mejorar los primeros capítulos**: Con el yo de antes con el de ahora, siento que hay cierta parte, los primeros capítulos no fueron al 100% dados con esfuerzo, ya que no sería más referenciar enemigos de otras sagas de digimon, en esta historia que los mismos de ella.

**3-Apoyo:** No se ustedes, quizás aquí en fanficition es mi segunda obra más apoyada, pero la siento muy inferior en apoyo comparado con otros crossover con tlh, no sé si será por los puntos mencionados o tal vez, cometí el error de no ponerle incesto y Nsl, o tal vez la escritura y crossovers no son lo mío.

Aparte que en Wattpad, casi a nadie le interesa la historia, comparado con otro cross con nsl.

**4-Planificación: **No es la primera vez que siento que no planifique bien la historia, que igual llega ser un punto negativo para el desarrollo.

**Así que he pensado en lo siguiente:**

**1-Continuar la obra tal cual y ver de cómo me las ingenio.**

**2-Reescribirla y hacerle un Remake.**

En lo personal, me acomodaría más el remake para arreglar esos fallos y trabajar más cómodo con la historia, aparte que planificaría con mas calma, haciéndole unos cambios. Ya que prefiero eso, antes de cancelarla mas adelante por problemas de planificación o ideas mal ejecutadas.

Pero eso dependerá de que digan ustedes, los que son seguidores de verdad, que leen cada capítulo y le dan una oportunidad a la obra a pesar de no ser un cliché.

**Personajes:**

**Seguirán si o si**: Lincoln, Tabby, Jimmy, Luan y Leni (estas últimas tendrán compañero digimon).

**Los que posiblemente no continúen en el remake y se reemplacen**: Dipper, Neemon y Bokomon.

**Nuevos: **Para evitar spoilers lo diré de esta manera; posible hermana menor, nuevo guerrero de la luz y guerrero del trueno.

**Así que eso sería amigos, espero que puedan dar una opinión y nos estamos viendo!**


End file.
